Finding Family Finding Friends
by Latina shewolf
Summary: 16 year old Sara Witwicky life seems to be taking a downfall. From losing her parents to hearing that one of her twin cousins has been kidnapped. She helps Sam chose a car for him only to find that this car has much more then she bargained for.
1. His name is Bumblebee

Alright Miss. Witworckity" my lawyer Carl Mills began.

"Witwicky" I automatically corrected.

"Right" Mills nods. He was about to continue when my phone rang. "Hold on," he told me.

I simply nodded, fighting the urge to roll my eyes as he took the call. He is going over my paperwork one more time. I mean what else do you want to know about me. My name is Sara Clarissa Witwicky. I am 16 years old. I am the only child of Johnathan and Annabelle Witwicky. My only relatives I have, is my dad's older brother Ron Witwicky, who is married to Judy and had twin children, Sam and Rose who are both older then me by one year. Rose inherited the auburn hair while Sam has dark brown hair. I have hazel brown eyes, which runs in the Witwicky family. As well as being golden blonde hair with red streaks. I actually had it like this for a couple of months now since everyone complimented me how it did look cute on me.

Normally, I would be the girl who would always remain positive. "Miss. Sunshine" Sam and Rose would normally call me. Now, the Witwicky family hasn't had any good news so far. I had recently lost both of my parents. On top of that, the day after my parent's death, Rose was kidnapped with Sam witnessing most of it. One minute Rose and Sam was in the park, with their parents, next minute two masked strangers try to grab hold of Sam, but Rose fights them off. They knock Sam unconscious, and grab Rose tossing her into the van. Everyone can hope for Rose to be safe. Sam knows that Rose is safe, so at least aunt Judy and uncle Ron knows that their daughter is safe. What else is there people have to know about me? I'm a straight A student. According to mom's childhood friend now married, Sarah Lennox I'm the type of girl who should already be in the military. Well I know how to shoot, take orders, march etc. If it wasn't for my age, the military would have already recruited me to be part of them. Sarah's husband Will already taught me some tactics about holding a gun and shooting. He almost got me recruited once and because of my skill, I would have been First Lieutenant Sara C. Witwicky. I would have even skipped being Second Lieutenant, because I am very charismatic But then Epps found my birth certificate finding out that I was 15 at the time. I worked part time at the military base in Los Angelos. Now I flew in from Los Angelos and I'm sitting here in lawyer Mills office having him go through my paper work one more time, then I can go on a cab and be sent to live with my aunt, uncle, cousin and hopefully soon other cousin. To my right was my backpack with the remaining contents that I own, which is two shirts, two hood sweaters, a pair of jeans, a jean jacket, some change of under garments, my laptop and Ipod. Not much considering the day of the accident, I lost everything but my laptop and Ipod was in my backpack which was at the tree house at the backyard of my house. The change of clothes I bought from Wal-Mart, since it was the cheapest place to go, not that I minded. Clothes don''t matter on people, its their personality. What I had on was a yellow hood sweater, with a red plain shirt underneath. Black skinny fit jeans and yellow converse. I sat on the chair in front of Mills. I fought the urge to roll my eyes or sigh loudly. That would have been considerably rude.

Finally lawyer Mills hung up the phone. *_At last_* I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes. _*Patience Sara*_ I chided myself _*give patience and you'll be rewarded.*_ I told myself. I saw Mills writing something on one of my forms. I reminded myself the Witwicky motto. _*No sacrifice, no victory. Sacrifice=waiting for Mills to send me to a cab, victory=going to uncle Ron, aunt Judy, and cousins Sam and Rose place.*_

Mills looks at me. "Your paperwork is now all set Miss. Witwickity" he says.

"Witwicky" I automatically corrected. Honestly is it so hard to pronounce?

Mills doesn't respond. Instead he hands me a thick folder "here is the remaining paperwork you'll need. They have the rest of the paperwork faxed to them. There is an envelope with some cash withdraw from your parents account."

I stood up almost falling from my stiff legs. Thank goodness he did not notice. I shook his hand "I appreciate your time in helping me Mr. Mills." I tell him politely

"Sure thing Miss Witickity" he answers.

I mentally rolled my eyes and decided to let that one slide. I made my way outside, I hailed a taxicab taking me to my new home. *_Boy am I glad I called Uncle Ron earlier today about me coming home. They thought I was going to come in 2 months or something. Oh, well won't Sam be in for a little surprise. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I come.*_ I thought smugly, as I waited patiently to come to my destination. After about a few more minutes of travelling, I finally ended up in the familiar house I use to visit. I paid the driver and as he drove away, I walked up to the front door.

_*Home sweet home* _I joked with a smile, brushing my blonde hair out of my face. I rang the doorbell and waited for a response.

"Coming!" A voice called from inside the home. Soon enough the door opened to reveal no one else then my dear Aunt Judy. She looked at me questioningly and then asked. "Um hello there…do I know you…?"

_*I guess Uncle Ron didn't tell her… go figure, she would've accidentally told Sam anyways. I wonder if the red streaks was what threw her off?*_

"Oh c'mon Aunt Judy, Don't tell me you forgot your favourite niece." I gave her a smile as I folded my arms. "It's me, your niece Sara."

"SARA" Aunt Judy exclaims wrapping me in a hug. Then she steps back. "It's good to see my military niece back" Aunt Judy smiles

I put on my soldier pose saying "First Lieutenant Sara C. Witwicky reporting for duty madam" I salute my Aunt.

Aunt Judy laughs then holds up her hand "Wait one moment" she tells me then turns inside the house "RON! Ron! You'll never guess who's at our door!" Aunt Judy yells frantically as she ran into the house, in search of her husband. _*Good ol' Aunt Judy* _I thought

"Is it Sara?" I heard a man ask.

"Yes! Wait, how'd you know?" Aunt Judy demands.

"Because, she told me she'd be coming today since the paper work was speed up. She also is going with me to go pick up Sam from school in a few minutes and help him pick out his new car also on behalf of his twin, if he met his requirements."Uncle Ron concludes.

_*Oh, right I asked Uncle Ron if I can help pick Sam and Rose car.*_ I thought. _*Blonde moment for me*_

"What? And you didn't tell me until NOW? How long have you known this?" Judy complained.

"Oh, 'bout a few hours or so give or take. And so now that she's here…tada" He smiled.

"Ohhh, this'll be so great! Sam is gonna be so happy! Rose will be too" She clapped. "You can put your stuff in your room, honey." She turned to me. Then adds "Oh, Sara Rose called us saying that she is alright and that soon, she will be with us." Both her and Uncle Ron smile at that bit of news.

I brighten up "I'm happy to hear that, I trust Rose always a plan" I smile.

"Sam was happy to hear from Rose" Uncle Ron tells me. "Now are we stand here all day, or are we going to go pick Sam up and surprise him" Uncle Ron reminds me.

"Right away Uncle Ron" I tell my Uncle saluting him in the process.

I ran up the stairs skipping every other step at a time. I went inside my new room or otherwise known as the ex-guestroom. My room was painted in a sunshine yellow and to my surprise I saw my bed was my old skateboard in camouflage colours I remember forgetting it year years ago. This was my birthday present when I turned 13. It was given to me by Sam and Rose. I smiled as I gently stroked my skateboard then made my way downstairs.

"Uncle Ron I'm all ready." I smiled politely. Then remembered something. "By the way Aunt Judy what threw you off when you saw me" I asked my Aunt Judy.

Aunt Judy thought for a second. "The hair, although it does make you look like a young teen" she compliments

"Especially one from the army." Uncle Ron adds. "Now lets go pick up Sam and see if he fulfilled the requirements"

"Sir yes sir" I salute my uncle. Both my aunt and uncle laugh at my antics. Then I followed Uncle Ron to his car.

On the way there, Uncle Ron and I chatted a bit. We talked about the family times we had together, as well as the funny moments Sam had and Rose there to rescue him. Also he told me that the Lennox family lives around this area, although it's more of a farmland type. This reminds me to visit Sarah Lennox one of these days. The chatting stopped when we arrived outside a local high school, obviously Sam and Rose's school. I did my best to hide in the back seat of Uncle Ron's car. But since his car was roofless, this made it an almost impossible task. I decided to go behind the passenger seat, sitting on the car floor. Hopefully Sam would not notice me immediately. Uncle Ron and me waited for a few minutes until the bell rang. I two waited a couple more minutes, with I was getting quite impatient. _*Hurry up Sam*_ I thought. My patience paid off when I heard footsteps running up to the car.

"Yes!" He shouted as he opened the door to the passenger's side of the car. Wow, Sam was either really blind or he didn't see me because he did threw his backpack at the seat beside me.

_* I glad to see you too Sam.* _I thought sarcastically.

"So?" Ron questioned his son.

"A-, it's still an A though!" Sam replied happily.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me see." Uncle Ron says as he looks at a paper that Sam had handed to him.

"It's an A." Sam pushed again.

"It's all good." His father nodded. "Son, did you remember everything?" I slowly got off the floor and into my seat with a smirk on my face.

"Um…Yes, I threw my backpack in the back. I think I have everything." Sam said unsure of what his dad was asking. Uncle Ron saw me sitting and smirked.

"You sure? You wanna check again? Be sure you remember everything."

"Okay, okay, no need to go all mystical on me. I'm only gonna check again because I love you so much." Sam says. Obviously not wanting to anger his father, seeing that he was going to get his and Rose's car. Sam turned to face the back seat, but quickly went wide-eyed as he saw who was occupying it."Holy CRAP, Sara!" he exclaims

"Hey Sam, how ya doing." I smiled. "So how's-" my next sentence was cut short because Sam jumped from the passenger's seat and gave me a tackle-hugged from in the back seat.

"Oh my god, I FREAKIN GLAD! I haven't seen you in who knows how many freakin' years!" He said as he releases me from his death grip.

"Good to see I was missed." I laugh at his reaction.

"Of course you were missed, are you crazy? " Sam said frantically as he shot his hands up in the air.

"Oh c'mon Sam, I'm not _that _easy to get rid of." I chuckled at his thought. By now, Ron had already started driving, probably to some sort of car dealership for Sam's car. Scratch that Sam and Rose's new car. Although I do miss Rosie. She's going to comeback. Sam hasn't been wrong before.

"Well, it's good to have you back Sara." He smiles at me in a goofy way. "By the way since when do you have red streaks in your hair." He asked.

"Bout a couple of months, give or take. It was actually part of a bet and I lost. At least I didn't owe my classmate $50 bucks." I smiled, laughing.

"Phew, that's good. " Sam replies laughing.

The ride continued on as Ron drove into a fancy looking car place.

"I've got a little surprise for ya son." Ron said.

"What kind of surprised?" Sam asked.

"Eh, a little surprise." His father answered back.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO! Dad! Oh, you've _gotta_ be kidding me!" Sam yells in shock.

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron only laughed and I had to cover my mouth smouldering a laugh coming up.

"…You think that's funny?" Sam asked, clearly irritated at the mockery.

"Who didn't." I choked out attempting not to laugh again.

Sam frowned, crossed his arms and then turned back to his dad, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I thought that was funny." The man chuckled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Did you really think I would get you a Porsche?"

_*And let the games begin* _I thought

"For your first car?" Ron continued.

"I don't wanna talk to you." My irritated cousin replied.

"It was just a practical joke." His father laughed.

"It's not a funny joke." My cousin said flatly as Uncle Ron pulled into some car place that looked almost like a junkyard.

_*What a Junk-Yard* _I thought inwardly.

"Hey Sara, since I'm giving my dad the silent treatment and you know more car then me I'm designating you into helping me find a decent car out of this junk hole, 'kay?" By the tone of Sam's voice, he was still irritated by his dad's joke.

"Designating me?" I asked crossing your arms. "So now it's my duty to find you a decent car? Well maybe I won't help, if you put it that way."

"Please Sara, you know I love ya. On the plus side you we all know you have a thing for cars." Sam pleaded. I laughed at his begging when he clasped his hands together and did a begging motion.

"Alright Sammie if you put it that way, I'll help you. First Lieutenant Sara C. Witwicky reporting for duty sir!" I smirked as I salute him, which Sam brightened up.

"See Sara, I can trust you make me feel better." He laughs.

"Alright now, c'mon, let's go find Uncle Ron and see if we can find one of those desperate for a car sale salesman." I joked as I begin to over to Uncle Ron. Sam dashed up to his dad as he saw the couple of scrap-heaps he was looking at.

"Dad, what is this? You said 'half a car' not 'half a piece of crap'." Sam states as I looked at the cars.

The two continued to argue as Ron used the 'back when I was a kid' talk, and Sam explained the situation between two of the cars. One of the better looking scrap-heaps being the '40 year old virgin' and one that looked worse being the '50 year old virgin'. _*This place was nothing but a definite joke*_ I thought. Some of the cars looked like they've been through hell and back, and better yet, there was the mechanic chasing around some dude in a clown suit.

I saw that the manager, started talking with Sam and his dad. I decide to ignore them as I went and searched for a decent looking car for my cousin. While I was studying a faded yellow Bug when I heard 'Uncle Bobby B.'

"And she's with you?" Bobby points to me.

"Yeah, she's with us." Ron answered. "She's my niece who is helping her older cousin pick out his and his twin's new car." Bobby then walks up to me.

"Hello my dear, you can call me Uncle Bobby B." He said with that ear bleeding laugh of his. He offered for me to shake his hand, and having politeness as second nature in me I did shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sara." I gave him my polite smile. After, Bobby quickly turned his attention back to Sam. Telling him stuff about how the car chooses the driver. I was going to turn my attention back to the Bug that I saw earlier when something else caught my eye. The best car in the lot. The must have car. The car my cousin has to buy or I'm going to threaten him to buy. It was as if me and the car were the only two in the entire lot. Love at first sight.

_*Where'd in the world did that Camaro come from…? I didn't see it there a minute ago…did I__? * _I excitedly jogged off to see none other then a yellow 1976 Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes. I stopped mid-way to glance back to see Uncle Bobby B still talking to Sam and Uncle Ron. I jogged the rest of the way to the this Camaro that caught my eye. The second I got in front of the car, I glided my hand over the hood. I felt a layer of dirt as on this Camaro.

"Boy, what a beautiful car like you did to end up in a place like this?" I asked the car. "I mean…a 1976 Chevy Camaro…with racing stripes… A car too good to be true." I say. I pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming. "Nope definitely not a dream." I say as with a grin. I continue gliding my hands over the car's exterior.

_*Wait…is it just me...or did this Camaro just shudder?* _I looked at my hand questionably Maybe it's just me being over excited. I shrugged then reached over and opened the door to the car. I slid straight into the driver's seat. I examined the interior of this car.

"Wow" I sigh in amazement.

Yup this is me being obsessed over cars. I looked at the rear view mirror only to see an adorable little air freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror that said 'Bee-otch'.

"How cute" I say. "It's official. I'm calling you Bumblebee" I say. Then I hug the steering wheel. I swear I heard an engine purr.

"Sweet pick Sara" Sam excitedly comments peering into the window on the driver's side. I let go of the wheel and notice how Bobby rambling on about never seeing this car before. _*Well then I was not the only one who notices*_ I thought.

"Hey, scoot over, Sara." Sam tells mes as he opened the driver's door.

"Roger that Sam" I say as I scooted over into the passenger's seat and Sam got in. He took a look at the interior and gripped the steering wheel.

"Feels good…" He mumbled. He began to wipe off the dirt covering the horn button using his thumb.

"Whoa…Hey Sara, what does this look like to you?"

"Not sure to be honest." I tell Sam.

"This isn't some sort of car symbol, is it?" He asked.

"Not any car symbol I've ever seen before. I do know this is a Chevy Camaro, but there isn't any symbol like that." I pointed out.

"Chevy Camaro? What year? How did you know?" Sam questions.

"Obviously I know, 1976 model." I smirk.

When I was little, while other girls read romance books or other sort of books, I'd read anything car related.

"Sorry, I forgot I was talking to you." Sam laughs.

"So" I drawl out "how 'bout this guy, here?"I ask patting the dashboard.

"Of course I like it. And it seems like you're taking a liking to it too." My cousin chuckles he saw me relax back into the seat.

"How much?" Uncle Ron asks Bobby.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle…With the slick wheels and the custom paint job…" Bobby rambled on until Sam butt in.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded."

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby said as he looked in through the passenger's window, which annoys me greatly. I mean really annoys me.

"It's custom faded?" Sam says in disbelief.

"Well, this is your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby quickly replied before moving his face from the window. "5 grand."

"No, sorry, I'm not going over 4." Uncle Ron replies as he shook his head.

"C'mon kids, get out of the car." Bobby said as he lowered his head through the window again. I was fighting the urge to either stick my my tongue out at him or make a wise-crack remark to Bobby, but then Sam began to argue.

"No no no, you said cars pick their drivers." My cousin argues with Bobby.

"Well sometimes they pick drivers with a cheap ass father, now out of the car." Bobby said as he quickly turned his attention to the car next to the Camaro.

Sam decided to slowly make his way out of the vehicle. "Let's go Sara." Sam said. He was about to close the driver door, but then kept it open seeing that Bobby there was blocking the door to the passenger's side. I slowly scooted over to the driver's seat. "Sara let's go...help me pick out another car, obviously my dad is not gonna get me this one." Sam said in a depressed tone.

"Sorry that you can't this car hear.." I apologize as I absentmindedly stroked the steering wheel. I noted a shudder from the car, but Sam didn't notice.

"Sara can't you just help me pick _another_ nice car, please?"

I growled at Sam before I sighed. "Just give me a sec, you know how I am when it comes to not being able to take something home, like the time at the dog pound." I remind Sam, who begins to laugh.

_Flashback_

"_Okay class, here is the little dogs that many have found abandoned" My teacher says. _

_I was standing right behind Rose and Sara. My eyes turned some of the most adorable little puppies inside the small cage making whining little sounds. I went up to my teacher and said "Miss, can we adopt those puppies, they deserve a home or can I? Please?" I asked_

"_Absolutely not Sara." she coldly replies. Then turns away. I slowly walked toward the puppies, who looked at me hopefully. Those adorable little eyes looking at me hopefully. _

_"Sorry little ones, I'm not allowed to bring you home. Don't worry, I'm sure you would find some owners who would love to adopt you." I reassure them. _

_When I turned they began to make little whining sounds. I was going to cry, when I felt Sam and Rose to my side. _

_Then this other girl in my class called Mikeala Bane came to me and says "don't worry, I'm sure that these puppies will get a good home. " She tells me with a smile. I lightened up a bit. I saw Sam staring at Mikeala. _

_"Hey look everyone, there is the animal lover, who brings home any animal to her house" Trent sneers. _

_I looked away from him to see one of the cage doors open, I have a feeling something was going to happen. So I took out my camera and began to record Trent. Sam, Mikeala, and Rose were in front of me to not notice me recording. The door suddenly open and six of the puppies in the puppies came running out barking at Trent. _

_He freezes , then he begins to shriek like a girl. "AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MAD DOGS MAD DOGS" he yells, then he begins to run and runs into a package of opened kibble. It fell all on top of him, as well as drenching him with some water from those big plastic bottles that was open. He was definitely a wet smelling kibbled Trent. Everyone was laughing so bad that they didn't notice me recording. Every single dog in the pound was barking madly at Trent who hid behind the teacher. I laughed as the dogs began to curl next to me sitting down waiting for me to order them._

_End Flashback_

Sam nods at me then says "go ahead and do what you do" Sam tells me with a grin. Probably recalling the funny memory. Sam then shut the door on the driver's side and almost immediately, the passenger's door swung open and hit the vehicle Bobby was in.

"Sara" Sam whispers loudly.

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't do it!" I say with my hands up in defence "Although I wish I did" I added in a whisper.

Bobby didn't mind, much I think. When he finished yelling at his mechanic bang out the dent of the car, he quickly tried showing Sam to a new car. As he walked away, you sighed and decided to get out.

I slowly turned to the wheel and said "listen sorry that Sam won't be able to take you home. See his dad my Uncle is sort of a cheap stake. Unless every single car hear happens to be destroyed and Bobby decides to drop to 4 grand just to get rid of you. Well good luck in the future." I whisper. I looked at the air freshener and thought of the name that suited him. "Bye Bumblebee" I said

I hugged the steering wheel, then exited out of Bumblebee. When I closed the driver door, the radio began to do some weird things. At that moment a weird high pitch noise was made and then all of the windows of the cars in the parking exploded, shattering into multiple pieces. The surprising noise caused me to tumble to the ground. I pulled my hood up my head as I ducked down beside Bumblebee. I made myself sure to shield myself from any flying glass pieces. When I looked up, I saw that some glass did manage cut my hood sweater. _*Darn…this was my favourite sweater* _I thought. I slowly began to sit up. I removed my sweater to see that there was no harm on me.

"Sara" Sam calls out. He runs over to me. "Hey, you okay" He asks breathlessly.

"Don't worry Sam I'm alright, although I can't say the same for my sweater. " I shrugged, gesturing that it wasn't a big deal.

"Your poor sweater, dying so young." Sam sighs dramatically.

I sighed, then wrapped my sweater up. Between all of the commotion between Sam and me, I almost didn't notice that Bobby decided on 4 grand for the Camaro, Bumblebee, the only one that seemed to make it through the random window shattering chaos.

"Yes! I got the car! Rose will be so proud of me" Sam cheered.

He quickly hugged his dad, ran over to his dad's car to get his backpack. "C'mon! You're ridin' home with him!" Sam gave you a goofy grin as he handed your stuff.

"Awesome." I smiled. After the paperwork needed for Bumblebee was done, Sam came back to the car and got into the driver's seat.

This is the hottest cat I've every seen" I mumble as when I got in the passenger seat I move around my seat to get comfy when I heard the engine purring louder.

Sam sighs then leans back on his seat face palming himself. "I get a really good Camaro and now your already hitting on it" he sighs.

I gave off an annoyed look at Sam. "You mean Bumblebee" I correct Sam.

"You already named him then" Sam sighs, then bursts into laughter.

I stroked the dashboard and cooed to Bumblebee "don't worry Bee, Sam not being mean to you."

I felt Bee shiver from my touch. "Why Bumblebee?" Sam asks.

"The colours and not to mention the extra features he holds" I say.

"Isn't it stupid." Sam mumbles, then places the keys in the ignition to start the car. Bee didn't turn on.

I went into a fit of giggles then said "Bee can you please turn on, Sam's sorry for what he did." at the same time patting his dashboard.

Sam started the car again and this time Bee turned on. "This is incredible, I mean-" Sam flusters.

_[Shut up and drive…] _All of a sudden the radio turned on, playing the song Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna. Ironically I said it at the same time as well.

Sam drives but then chuckles saying "I swear that if it is possible you would be dating my car."

"Right. Let's get the heck out of here. I want to spend some time to get to know Bee" I tell Sam. Of course he knows I mean checking the engines and everything, but he burst out in laughter.

I pat the seat whispering "don't mind him Bee". Then I felt my seat vibrate, and the engine purrs to my touch. I quietly laughed as Sam drives home to his new car.

* * *

Well this is my first attempt of a fanfic. Please Read an review. I don't own anyone except Sara Witwicky.


	2. Pure Blackmail

"Welcome back, Sara" Sam chuckles as he led me into my new home.

"I'm glad to be home Sam." I tell him chuckling, as I was going to my room. That's when I came across a picture of mom, dad, and me. I smiled sadly at the picture as I picked it up. Sam placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You know if you want to talk, I'm here for you. Listen I don't know if it is a good time now, but I have to go get ready to go pick up my friend and we're going to a party, and I don't know if you wanna come?" Sam asks me timidly.

"A party?" I smiled a bit. "Sure, best not go around moping around the house. I'm sure they would not want me moping. I may not be a party person but I'm sure I get to spend time with Bumblebee, and to make sure you don't do anything stupid." I add. Sam sighs dramatically.

"Alright. But I should add that a) you have one serious crush on my car and Rose's and b) I'm 17 older then you by one year."

"Well Sam, I should add that a) Bumblebee is a 1976 Camaro who is yellow which is my favorite colour. And b) have you been recruited in the military?" I crossed my arms. Sam sighs in defeat.

"Okay, Fine" Sam grumpily states. "This is an argument I am not gonna win. But since you are going to be present then you can show that Trent guy a thing or two. You still remember your self-defence?"

"Sam, how many times am I going to tell you, I'm not going to beat every guy up for you just because they are jerks, and the military recognized my talent, which is why they recruited me, I'm not gonna-" I began to babble, when it registered to my mind that Sam said 'that Trent guy' _*I have pure blackmail*_ I thought. Well I have a few copies of Trent in the dog pound including one in my phone.

Sam doesn't seem to notice my thinking moment. He continues on and says "Trust me Sara once you see him you'll see what I mean. This is the same guy who made fun of you when you were at the dog pound." Sam said emphasizing every word. Then Sam smirks "more reason to beat the crap out of him" Sam grins when I nodded. "Perfect well I'm gonna change and you can too, then we can go" my cousin tells me as he ran up the stairs with me following.

"I''ll just bring jacket." I say as we raced up stairs. Sam nods and then we parted directions into our rooms. I noted how my red shirt was already dirty. I took another look around my room again taking in the careful details. My new room was empty, minus the dresser-drawer and bed. I grabbed my bag I left on the floor, opened it and changed into a clean black shirt. I pulled out a brush neaten my hair. Then I pulled out my jean jacket, and my Sony Ericsson W980 cell phone. _*I'll just unpack later.*_ I headed over to Sam's room. The door was already open. I leaned against the doorway and I knocked on the frame. "Ready to go Sam?"

"Yup, let's go." Sam tells me as he walked out of his room with Mojo, his Chihuahua, walking behind him.

"Hiya Mojo, how's it going little buddy?" I tell him as I began to pet his head.

"Sara, my cousin, with a weak spot for animals" Sam tells me as we both began to jog our way down the stairs into his backyard.

"Duh, animals are more tolerable than people."

Sam stops and frowns "And me?" he whines.

"Don't worry Sam family member are an acceptation to that rule." I laughed. "Including you"

"Thank goodness." Sam smiles.

We both began top walk outside. Sam started walking on the grass, I was gonna follow but then I saw a path, seeing that it was there, I should put it to use. It was a good thing, since, Uncle Ron began to lecture Sam for not using the path. I made my way to Bumblebee, opened the passenger door and got in the back seat. I lied down and patted the seat.

"Nice to see you see Bumblebee" I say enthusiastically. _*I definitely have to check myself into the psych ward_* I thought.

"Talking to yourself?" Sam asks me.

"Just to Bee" I say.

Sam faced palm himself. "don't let anyone know your in love with my car." I rolled my eyes.

"Sam! I want you home at 11 o'clock! Sara, you have until 11:30!" Sam's mom yelled.

"How come Sara gets to stay out later?" Sam asked.

"Because, she's in the military for I lost count how many years." Uncle Ron answers Sam's question.

"Um…Don't worry, I'll just come home with Sam. I may be in the military, but I don't exactly have my licence." I laugh nervously.

"Well, _please _be careful." Aunt Judy says, and Sam agrees. He started the car and it let out a big puff of smoke. I began to cough since some of the smoke got in through Sam's open window.

"Wow Bumblebee, looks like you and me are going to spend a lot of quality time together. " I say as I cough. I could not help but hear the engine began to purr.

-Later-

I sat in the car, pretty much lost in my thought as Sam drove with his friend Miles to the party. I tuned in Sam and Miles conversation and apparently they were debating if they were invited to this party or not. Then we quickly at this lake, supposedly where the party was at. The car stopped when Sam was ranting on about this girl named Mikaela.

_*Mikaela…? Ohhh, is this the same Mikeala that was at the dog pound?* _I thought as I got out of Bumblebee.

As soon as we got out of the car, Sam turned to Miles and asks, "I'm good right?" "Yea you're good." I can't believe my cousin would ask Miles if he looked good. Then some buff guy yelled over at my cousin, "Hey bro, that car its nice." Oh boy, jock jerks. Aren't they so awesome that they have to be everywhere? Note the sarcasm. I growled silently at them for insulting my Bee. I then saw the girl behind him and immediately recognized her to be Mikaela. She was wearing a short skirt with a mid drift orange tank top. Okay. It is obviously that Mikeala was jock territory. Miles then proceeded to climb the tree next to the jock and Mikaela. Why Sam was worried about me being weird? "So what're you guys doing here?" Now this jock was trying to start something. I think I am just going to wait back in the car but I have a feeling that I should stay put. I almost didn't notice the exchange that the jock and Sam were having. "Wow wow wait have we met before?" the jock comes and asks me. "I don't think you have. Sara, Trent, Trent, Sara" Sam hastily introduces us. His way of telling me 'this is Trent, do what you have to do'. _*Let's get this party started*_ I thought

"Well, well, hello there gorgeous." Trent says with a smirk. "So tell me what is a girl hanging out with losers like those two?" He asked, motioning towards Sam and Miles.

"Well only if you answer my question" I say with a smirk.

"A blonde, my type-" Trent attempts to snake his arm around your shoulder but I quickly caught it and flipped him over my shoulder. Trent landed on his back, hard. He groaned as I dusted my hands together. I may be a foot smaller then Sam and Rose, but certainly I'm stronger then I seem.

"How do you feel about dogs Trent" I ask with a smirk. He groaned.

I looked around and saw a couple of Trent's buddies nearby. I waved them to come.

"How would you like to have a good laugh" I ask them as I flipped my phone open, preparing the video. They nodded and I showed them the very video of Trent scared of a couple of puppies. They began to laugh there heads off, including Sam and Mikeala. Imagine a big buff Trent scared of a few puppies.

Before I knew it I was beginning to get pestered with questions, I yelled out "for anyone who wants a copy of Trent's video have five dollars ready for Monday. Find Sam or me at school. Any sort of mistreatment to Sam or me will result suspending privileges to the video." I gave a small bow, made my way to Bumblebee.

I stopped at Trent who got up by now, and glared at him. "By the way, the name's Sara and I'm going to turn to your worst nightmare." I began to walk away, when I stopped and turned. "If Trent comes after anyone in my family no one will get the video." I glared at Trent again "Hitting on me when you _already_ have a girlfriend? What. An. Idiot." I insult him emphasizing every word. Then I jumped back into the backseat and sighed.

_[Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!]_ The radio burst to life soon after I made my way to Bumblebee. He played the beginning of Feel Good Inc. by The Gorillaz. The sudden laughter startles me, since I was in the back seat, I decided to go along and started laughing.

"Hahaha, apparently you do have some sort of sense of humor don't you Bee. You think this is the start of me turning into Trent's worse nightmare?" I asked Bumblebee, even though he is a car, I want to know if he will respond to me.

_[Let the games begin!] _This time it is a male voice instead of a song. I think radio broadcast. _[A round of applause for you beautiful!] _This time another man's voice, along with an audience applause in the background. I was amazed to hear that Bumblebee was talking to me. _*I can either check myself into a psych ward or continue to talk to Bee*_ I thought. "Heck even if I am going crazy, I'll still talk to you Bee" I laugh, patting on the seat. "I'll still stick with you Bee"

_[And darling, darling stand by me oh stand by me !] _the song Stand By Me by Prince Royce goes on.

"Oh Bee don't worry, I'll always stand by you, even if people think I'm crazy." I laugh as I stretched onto the seats and relaxed. I let out a deep sigh. Then I saw Sam and Miles walk back up to Bee. Sam was waiting outside while Miles climbed through the passenger's side window.

"Yo, use the door. Last time I checked, the door works. " I sigh that the stupidity of Miles.

Miles completely ignores me and continues to climb through the window. At that moment the radio started playing again. _[Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?] _The song Drive You Home by The Cars started playing as Sam watches Mikaela walk away. I bursted into a fit of giggles as I lied onto the back of the seat.

"Hey dude…what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asks as he looks at the radio.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight…" Sam mumbles as he continued to watch Mikaela.

Soon enough, Sam and Miles were arguing. This results having Sam kicked Miles out of the car as he quickly sped up to Mikaela. At least I'm female. Sam kept me because it makes him look more of a gentleman giving a female ride home. I just remembered if Sam changed his user ID from Ladiesman217 to something else.

Anyway poor Sammy easily made a fool of himself by asking her if he could 'ride her home', not 'give her a ride home'. A face palm moment for me. But luckily Mikeala got inside anyways. I sat up to make myself more comfortable.

"So uh…" Sam tried starting a conversation.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now…" Mikaela said. Sam looked back between her and the back window.

"You can duck down if you want, it won't hurt my feelings." Sam suggested as he looked at Mikaela.

I silently face-palm myself and continued to look outside at the scenery

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant." Mikaela tells Sam. "By the way, it's nice to meet you, I'm Mikaela." Mikeala turns to me.

"If you did not catch my name earlier, I'm Sara, Sam and Rose's cousin." I tell Mikeala. Soon we were all talking about Rose and how she has disappeared, but she managed to contact us saying that she'll be able to come home. Mikeala felt really bad and gave Sam a hug, which obviously got him really happy. We were talking about how we all went to school together before. Suddenly Bee started to act up. The ride got really bumpy all of a sudden. I looked out the window to see that we were on some dirt road, leading to some sort of looking point. Then another song began to play, but with the song being too soft and Sam and Mikaela rambling on, it was impossible to tell the song.

"Sam…where are we?" I asked.

"It's not me! The car is busted here! Sara, help me fix this thing tomorrow!" Sam began to panic. "Don't worry Sam, just don't insult your poor car." I tell Sam. Soon the song on the radio changed again to I Feel Good by James Brown.

"Just pop the hood." Mikaela commands as she exited the vehicle and went towards the front.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Sam grumbled as he kick the car's floorboard. He managed to get the radio to stop.

"Hey. Take it easy Sam, Don't take your anger on Bee." I side as I exited to see what is wrong with Bee. Mikaela opens the hood and took a look at the engine. I walk up next to Mikaela with my hands in my pockets.

"Whoa…nice headers." Mikaela compliments. "You've gotta-" I cut off her statement as I lowered myself closer to the engine.

"High-rise double pump carborator…" I state without even thinking.

"High-rise double pump carborator?" Sam asks appearing to Mikeala side.

"It makes the engine go faster." Mikeala explains to Sam. "How did you know?" Mikaela asked as she looked over at me in amazement.

"Oh, I just have this thing for cars. Although I learned a bit from Sam's sister. Well I'm basically the _car-junkie_. But I'm a fan when it comes to cars." I say as I laughed nervously. I just remember I never exactly talk to teens my age. Last time I talk to someone that is a teenager is at the funeral and they were Sam and Rose. Anyone outside the family my age is 3 years ago. Military distracted me a little.

"Cool, I don't meet much girls that have a thing for cars. I definitely have to meet Rose" She smiles.

"Oh hey…The distributor cap." I looked over to see Mikaela pointing at the cap, hoping I knew what she meant.

"Yeah…The distributor cap seems to be a little loose." I say as she started to tighten up the cap. Mikaela began to explain how she use to work on cars with her dad and that's how she knew about cars. I heard Sam mumbling something to himself. She asked him to start the car and he did, but then he asked her why she was going out with someone like Trent. Ouch, that definitely hit a soft spot on her because she paused and started to slowly walk off. She wishes Sam good luck on his car. With Sam still in the car, I quickly close the hood and I jumped into the back seat. The radio came to life again as it started to play Baby Come Back by The Player. I laughed at the irony of the song chosen. _*You are really one of a kind Bee*_

-Later-

We finally made it home after dropping Mikeala home. Poor Sam trying to make a really good impression. He was really kicking himself for his corny line that "there is more then meets the eye." I pretended to fall asleep so it wouldn't look like such an awkward moment.

Now we are home and at this moment I'm on my bed, with a package on my hands sent by Will Lennox and Robert Epps. Aunt Judy left it on my bed awaiting for me to return. I tied my hair back into a I pony tail which both hid my red streaks and kept the hair out of my eyes as I tear through my package.

I was still ticked off to find out of the 5 pair of the jeans I bought the one I was wearing only fits. At least the package is a good distraction. A smile came upon my face when I pulled out the contents from it. It is my military uniform I had when I was in Los Angelos. Apparently Will heard how most of my stuff was burned off, so him and Epps pulled a few stings getting a replacement of my entire uniform. I carefully fingered the uniform material. I do miss being in the military. Then my train of thought was cut off by the sudden noise of Bumblebee's engine coming to life. Whatever, best shrug it off, maybe Sam wanted to go for a nighttime cruise around the block or something.

"Sara!" He ran out of his room and ran pass mine.

"Sam! I'm here!" I shouted back at him. I scrambled out my bed grabbing the nearest jacket to me I ran out of my room and followed Sam. "Sam! If you're here...and I'm here...then who's in your car?" I asked.

Sam's eyes widen in despair. "I don't know! Oh my goodness! Oh man, oh man! My car is being jacked! Grab your skateboard!" He hollers at me. I dashed into my room grabbing my skateboard, then followed Sam outside. Thank goodness I didn't change to my pj's yet. I ran to Sam's side as I heard Sam telling his dad to call the cops. He grabbed his bike and started to pedal away as I skated at his side. He pulls out his phone and call 911.

"Hello. 911. This is an emergency. My car has been stolen. My cousin and I are in pursuit. Alright I need all units, the whole squadrent. Bring everyone! No No no no don't ask me questions. My father's the head of the neighbor hood watch!" I face palmed at my cousins antics. He's gonna get arrested and Rose can't bail him out like last time.

We both quickly turned onto the road. I realized I had some sort of jacket on, although it was a bit dark to see which one it is. Although I did have my jeans and black converse on. Soon enough, we ended up following Bumblebee into an old abandoned junkyard looking place. Even in panic I still treat Sam and Rose's car as if he was real. Anyway Sam dropped his bike, and I went after him, leaving my skateboard next to his bike. I followed Sam, as the both of us hid behind something big. Then we turned to see something moving, no wait something big that was moving. Soon I say a shine of light that was shone into the sky. I recognized the symbol on the sky to resemble the symbol on Bumblebee.

"Oh my Sara…it's that …symbol…" Then we ducked down and I almost missed Sam beginning to record the discovery of his car coming to life. I nudged Sam to get a move on. Only to fail, since we encountered 2 very big, and very vicious dogs. Oh, God it's a Rottweiler. I began to hyperventilate.

"Ahhh! Sara! Tame them, you have a gift with animals!" Sam shouts over the barking dogs.

"Oh really Sam, then after they are done being vicious, then we can adopt them!" I yell sarcastically back at him. "Remember when I was six and the idiot at the park!" I added harshly. At least yelling at Sam calm me a bit.

He forgot that a Rottweiler attacked me when I was six years old. 25 stitches at the right side of my waist. The scar is still there.

I panicked again when I saw the Rottweiler and German Shepherd advancing. I saw a couple of barrels.

"Over there!" I shout to Sam.

We both ran into a somewhat sheltered area and jumped on some barrels. I fell back, ripping my jeans in the process. Sam hoisted me up and we held onto each other. Well…mainly me holding onto Sam since I was a shorter then him, but that wasn't the point.

"Ahhh! Sara! I'm sorry for all those times I was insensitive to you!" Sam yelled as he held onto me while trying to kick away the dogs.

"I'm sorry for messing with you those times!" I yell, trying to fend off the dogs as well. One of the dogs ripped my jeans even further. I think he scratched me or something. But I was having a major adrenaline rush, trying to keep Sam and me alive. Just then, Sam's a car bursts in, starting to circle us.

"Please don't kill us! I'm sorry! Here! Take the keys, car's yours!" Sam shouts as he threw the keys at the car and jumped off the barrel. I quickly follow him when I saw last minute that the car that saved us was Bumblebee. We both ran out only to be stopped by the police. Sam tries to tell them that the car thief was behind you guys but the police officer just told him to shut up and to put our hands behind our heads. Blood was pounding my skull as my blood was still rushing through my veins.

"Excuse me...I'm not going to put my hands behind my head…" I grumbled to Sam as he did. I was already pissed off that my cousin's car was jacked or something, two dogs attacked us, and my favorite pair of jeans were ruined.

"Sara, don't make it worse…" Sam whispers.

"Hey you! Girlie! Hands behind your head, and you, walk towards the car and put your head on the hood!" The officer pointed his gun at me. Sam quietly obeyed, but I didn't. I stayed where I was and glared daggers at him.

He drags me to the hood of the car. He begins to check my pocket. He pulls out something from my jacket, but I didn't see. Probably my cell phone.

"Selfish teenagers, thinking its funny to make prank calls and disobeying their officers." One of the officers grumble as he dragged me into the car, as well as Sam.

"I promise you you are going to regret this." I icily tell the officers.

-At the Police Station-

Sam and me were endlessly being questioned. Mainly poor Sam, since he was the one who made the call. That stupid idiotic police officer kept asking him questions. For crying out loud he even thought Mojo's pain pills were some type of new drug. He turned to me next.

"So girl, why were you with him?" The wacko, psychotic, crazy bearded officer asked.

_*Let the games begin.* _I thought.

"He's my cousin." I answer icily glaring at him _*If looks can kill, or stop this officer* _I thought.

"Thats what they all say." Okay, now he was getting irritating. To top it off they also detained my jacket for inspection and I'm freakin' cold. Maybe its because I'm blonde and Sam and me don't look that alike. My fingers were twitching to rearrange said officers face.

"You asked me a question and I gave you an answer, now can I have my stuff back." I sternly spoke continuing with my glaring.

"Sara" Uncle Ron scolds me.

"Sorry Uncle Ron…" I mumble.

"A wise-crack huh? I don't like wise-cracks you should know better then that blondie …" He said as he gave me the evil eye.

Blondie! Did he say blondie? Wait till I get my hands on that... Ouch Uncle Ron pinched me.

Suddenly the door open revealing another officer. He was carrying a folder, while he was followed by another officer who I believe is the chief officer. I saw him charring an army jacket as well as a small card holder. I raised an eye brow. Both of the officers looked at me and looked a bit scared? What the heck? One of the officers with the folder pulls the crazy officer to the side.

"What the hell you doing? I am interrogating the blonde girlie criminal brat." He tells the officer.

"Read this before you make any more comment." the officer looked scared now seeing that I was in a bad mood again. Then he turns to us. "Can I get you anything, a soda, water, coffee" he asks.

"Water" Uncle Ron answers

"Make that two" Sam adds

"Three" I answer. "Oh and tell your chief that he better not make my poor uncle have to bail my cousin out, just because he was arrested for no reason" I tell him rather harshly.

"Sure thing, will do." He turns to another officer who leaves. He turns to talk to the chief. I noted that the crazy police officer turned pale as he read the folder.

"I'm out of here" he says and attempts to leave only to be blocked by the chief.

"Insulting a military officer, are you out of your mind" the chief scolds.

Right now both Sam and Uncle Ron are trying there bests to not laugh. I kept my face the same. Looking pissed off. But on the inside I was laughing. Another officer brought us some water bottles and we took them. This is why the officers are scared. Afraid I may do something. The officers salute me and I do the same back. Then they began to apologize endlessly about the mistaking arrest.

"Here is your jacket, I.D and badge, First Lieutenant" The chief begins handing my items "Also please accept this check which is the bail money as well as an added portion for an apology for this mistake" he continues on. "I have to apologize for the behaviour of my officers." He adds.

"Apology accepted. Hopefully we would not have to do this again." I reply solemnly.

They salute me as Sam, Uncle Ron and me all walk out, and as soon as we got inside Uncle Ron's car, and he drove away from the police station, we all cracked up, laughing at the mortified police officers.

"Good one Sara" Uncle Ron and Sam tells me. I had to agree it was a funny moment.

"I'll have to thank Will and Robert for leaving the I.D. and badge in my jacket." I laugh.


	3. Attack of the Killer with Bee

-The Next Day-

I got out of my bed sore. I then remembered the police chase between me and Sam...and Bumblebee. I turn around to see that Bumblebee was indeed carjacked. I felt a bit sad to see Bumblebee gone. I sighed and looked into the window to see no Bumblebee. I shook my head sadly to feel my slightly damp hair I showered the night before. I also found out last night that my leg had some deep marks on it as well as dried blood. I wasn't too sure if it was the dog that bit me. Then again I had a major adrenaline rush when I was running for my life. I also treated my wound bandaging it.

_*I guess that proves it wasn't a dream…*_

I sighed as I pulled out the box with the package I got. I pulled off my torn jeans and changed my shorts and pulled on the camouflage trousers on instead. I also changed into another black shirt of mine seeing as I was still use to wearing black shirts while I was at the military. I also spotted a gun, pocket knife and taser at the bottom of the package. It had a note saying _Keep it with you, you never know when you need it. Keep it safe. Will and Robert. _I laughed at there humour and took out my hand held gun and a cleaning kit. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to begin cleaning it.

After a while Sam came downstairs to see me.

"Morning Miss. Sunshine, awake with the Sun I see." Sam greets me.

"Morning to you too Sam" I greet him, chuckling at my childhood nickname.

I placed my gun on safety lock on the gun and putting it into its holster on my hip. I then I placed the cleaning rag in my pocket too. I pulled my shirt over my gun, checking if it was not too noticeable. Nope it wasn't. I smiled satisfied.

"Oh man, thanks Sara you got my car back. Did you scare the police to do that? " Sam said as he looked outside the kitchen window, holding a gallon of milk.

I perked my head up confused. "Sam…what are you talking about? I didn't" I say.

"Wait…if you're here then…Holy crap!" He started panicking. He called his friend Miles, telling him how 'Satan's Camaro is stalking him'. I grabbed my jacket and combat boots with me. Sam told me to take Rose's bike seeing that I left my skateboard at the abandon place. Sam dragged me to the front of the house as I tumbled out putting on my combat boots. I grabbed Rose's bike and began to pedal behind Sam as he grabbed Aunt Judy's bike and bike down the block.

"Ah! Sam! He's getting closer!" I yelled at Sam as he pedalled in front of me. I glanced around to see Bee chasing us on the sidewalk. I mean is there a crazy guy who wants to kill us using Bee? 

"Ahhh! Stop!" Sam yelled his car. I continued to bike behind Sam as we were being chased. We both made it to the sidewalk when Sam hit a bump and completely flipped on his bike, landing on his back. 

"Sam!" I yelled, stopping the bike, almost toppling over. I had to remember how Rose is taller then me, therefore the bike is bigger then me. I got off, and helped Sam up. I saw Mikaela was there, hanging out with some of her friends. She started asking if he was alright. He just simply told her that he was possibly losing his mind because he is being chased by his car. Soon enough, we were back on the run. I heard a familiar engine sound again. I looked behind me then shook Sam's shoulders to get his attention. 

We both jumped back on the bikes and with Sam leading, he led us to some abandoned parking garage. He skidded behind some old cars and followed shortly. Keeping very quiet, the both of us watched as our mysterious stalker with Bumblebee drove pass on another row of cars. I sighed in relief. Then I heard the sound of police sirens.

"Oh good, the police!" I see Sam as he rode over to the car but was quickly hit by the police car door. 

"Jerk." I insult him as I got off Rose's bike and made my way to Sam. My dear cousin seems to have ignored the fact that he just had his face slammed into the door of a police car because he quickly got up and rested the top half of his body on the hood of said car.

"Thank god you're here! Me and my cousin has had the worst day ever! We've been followed here, while I was on my mother's bike, right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car." Sam frantically explained as he pounded on the hood of the car.

The car jerked forward, causing Sam to fall over. I was at the side of the car, so I began to pound on the car door.

"Man, cut it out! That's my cousin that you're trying to run over!" Then I noticed a quote on the side of the car.

_*To punish and enslave…What the hell? I thought it was 'To serve and protect' or something*_ Istared at the quote until the police car door flew open throwing me a few feet back, hurting my injured leg.

I quickly got back up again. "What was that for?" I shouted as I ran over back to Sam, seeing that the cop continues to try and run over Sam. "Sam, let's get out of here! This ain't no ordinary cop!" I yelled, pulling Sam up to stand. Soon the car began to do something freaky with the headlights.

"What do you want from me?" Sam asked. As soon as his question was asked…the car started to transform. "Oh god, NO! Sara RUN!" I pulled Sam to start running, "Oh man, oh shit, shit, SHIT!" Sam cursed as the both of us scrambled up to get away from the giant robot.

I pushed Sam a bit ahead of me,and the both of us took off running. It was more difficult for me, considering my injured leg. To top that off, I noted how one robot step was the same as 10 people steps, especially if they are running for there life. I was flung aside by the robot's hand, causing me to have a huge impact against a car bumper. My vision blurred and the pain in my leg intensified even more. My vision then cleared, and I saw my cousin being confronted by the robot. I took out my gun aiming it to the robot's head and at the same time removing it from safety lock. _*Wait if the robot is made up of a bunch of wires* _I thought.

I realized that if I wire on the robot, I might limit his mobility.

I took a deep breath. "SAM! RUN!" I yelled at my cousin, at the same time I fired a couple rounds, couple which shot a wire I saw on his left arm

"Sara no!" Sam yells at me.

The robot grunts, then turns to me showing me his blood red crimson eyes.

"Don't you dare Samuel James Witwicky! RUN! I'll catch up!" I order Sam as I fired a bit further more.

In my peripheral vision I saw Sam with a pained expression before he came back and began to throw rocks at him.

"Foolish human, do you truly think you can harm me?" It asks or maybe he asked.

That didn't matter. He scooped me up and shook me very violently The pain in my leg began to burn intensely I didn't dare scream or Sam might do something that can kill him _*I lost one cousin who is trying to find a way back home, I'm not gonna lose another!* _I thought frantically. I took my gun our and shot him in his arm, which caused him to hiss out then throw me into the front of another car.

_*Damn it! I think I might have got a concussion* _I groaned softly and wasted no time getting up and running away.

"Come on Sara!" Sam pulls me up, and we both took off running.

"You worthless fleshing!" He shouts as he continued chasing us again.

The pain on my leg became unbearable again. I hissed and tripped on the ground. I scrambled up to see saw Sam and Mikaela getting up off the ground.

"Sam, Mikaela! Run!" I yelled.

Behind me, the crazy robot flipped two cars out of his way. Just when I thought that he was going to

kill me, a familiar yellow Camaro drove in passing Sam, Mikeala and me and then skids into a halt, knocking over the giant robot. _*Bumblebee is trying to save us...He's one of the good guys...bots* _the thought finally dawns onto me. The door flew open and without hesitation I got into the back seat.

"Sara! What in hell-" Mikeala yells at me but Sam cuts Sam her off.

"You have to get in!" Sam tells Mikeala repeating He manages to convince her to get in and the two got in the front, probably not wanting to go to the back. Now the chase between Bumblebee and the Saleen cop car began. Dark came around and Bumblebee manages to shake off the monster car. He parks himself in some sort of alleyway and locks the doors. Mikaela tries to pull up the locks, but it was no good.

"We're locked in…and the car won't start…" Sam says breathing heavily due to all of the events that just took place.

I sighed. _*What's happening here…? Giant transforming robot car trying to kill my cousin? My cousins car saving us from the monster car…*_ I sighed one more time and ruffled my own hair in frustration. "You have a lot explain to do Bumblebee…" I mumble, as I absentmindedly rubbed my injured leg.


	4. Meeting Autobots Who Knows Alot About Me

I would like to give thanks to Sophia Gray my first reviewer. She made a good point how some of my chapters are short so I decided to give you two chapters if they end up short. Keep on reading and keep on reviewing. I do not own anyone except Sara Witwicky

* * *

My questioning ended and I forgot all about my leg, once a familiar police car drove pass. Bumblebee starts up again and begins to speed up and drive right pass the cop car. Once Bee drove into a barren looking area, he skids in a circular motion, while at the same time opening his doors and dumping all three of us out. Once we were out, he started to transform…just like the police car robot did earlier.

_*Bumblebee…he's like the cop car…but…he's definitely one of the good bots* _I stare at the yellow robot standing in front of me. My train of thought was soon forgotten once the same evil cop robot comes back into sight and transformed again. _*I'm never trusting cops again at this rate*_

"Look out" I yell to Bumblebee.

The cop bot pounces onto Bee. Then once he stood back up, he approaches the three of us.

We all tried making a run for it when this…smaller, silver robot came out of some secret compartment on the cop bot and started to chase us. Now with Bee and the cop bot having a huge fight, the three of us ran from the little machine chasing us.

"Ahhh!" Sam screamed as the silver robot jumped on his back and tackled him.

"Split up!" I shouted.

I tackled the robot back while Mikaela ran over to this nearby tool shed. I took out my pocket knife and stabbed it in the leg. The 'bot hissed at me and since the 'bot was attached to Sam's pants, he tries to snaked his way out of Sam's pants to get away.

"It's trying to kill me!" My cousin yells as he was free from his pants and started to make a run for it.

The silver 'bot tries to run after Sam again but realizes I was still pinning him down. His other leg kicks me where my injury is, causing me to hiss in pain. Because of this he threw me off guard, the little 'bot took the chance to continue chasing Sam. I put my pocket knife back in my army jacket, then I got up, but my leg was burning in agony. I my gun out again, then fired a couple of rounds to the bot's leg, where I stabbed him. He begins to hobble but still went to tackling Sam up against a fence.

Sam threw him on the ground but the bot starts to attack him again.

"Sara! Help! Do something!" Sam yells at me in a panic tone.

_*What to do? What to do?* _I thought frantically.

I recall Rose's advice she gave me once _*When in a situation the items you have around you to help you. Everything around you can be used as a resource as well as yourself* _

I knew I could not continue shooting, so I did the only thing that was both very brave as well as very mental. I ignore my leg pain and I threw myself against the robot. Then I quickly scrambled up and took out my taser and tasered the bot. My taser burned on my hands, so I dropped my taser as I hissed in pain. I saw electrical sparks coming out of the bot which begins to flinch uncontrollably, then at that moment Mikaela came back with a buzz-saw. I jumped out of the way as she swung the saw over the robot's arm. Then she chops off his head. Then it did a freaky thing…it was still moving. So Sam kicked his head off in some random distance.

"Oh man…Thanks girls…You really both saved my ass…" Sam panted.

"No problem." Mikaela replied and I just simply nodded while I placed my gun away.

"C'mon." Sam says pulling me and Mikaela towards the robots' battle field. Once he stopped pulling, the three of us began to slowly approach Bumblebee…who seemed to be approaching us as well.

"Hope he is alright" I mutter concerned. Sam and Mikeala gave me an 'are you okay look', I just nod.

"What is it…?" Mikaela breathed out.

"It's a robot…but like a…like a different, you know…a super advanced robot…it's probably Japanese…yeah…yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam nodded.

Sam's joke might have made me laugh any other day, but right now I was really concerned for Bumblebee. I walked even closer to Bumblebee.

_*Wait Bumblebee might not be his actual name. Well I'll still call him Bumblebee until I find out his actual name*_

"Sara, what are you doing…?" Mikaela asks me, breaking off my train of thought.

"No, I think its okay. If he wanted to hurt us, he would've done so already…" Sam replies for me as he began to slowly follow behind me.

"Really? Well, do you both speak robot because they just had a giant _death match_." Mikaela whispers to us. Obviously concerned about the safety of Sam and me. Bumblebee stops moving as he stood on top of the hill with his hands on his hips.

"I…I think he wants something." Sam said, glancing over at Mikaela.

"What?" She asks, not believing him.

"The other one was talking about my eBay page…" Sam responds.

"Wha…You are the _weirdest_ boy I have _ever_ met…" Mikaela said shaking her head.

I walked even closer to Bumblebee, succeeding to show I am not limping. "Can…Can you talk…?" I ask him.

_[XM-Satellite radio…broadcasting…digital cable…broadcasting systems.] _A different pattern of voices replied.

_*So he uses the broadcasting systems…* _I nod to show I understood him.

"So…so you talk through the radio?" Sam asked, trying to make sure he understood what it was trying to say.

The robot started clapping as a sound of applause was heard. _[ Thank you, you're wonderful. You're wonderful.]_ He 'said' as he pointed and Sam and nodded.

"So what was that last night?" Sam asked.

_[Message from star…wrote anonymous vestments …to rain down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah!] _He replied as he used 3 different broadcasts. I smile at his choice of broadcasts.

"So you're like…an alien or something?" Mikaela asked as she stared up at the giant robot. Bee nods at her before transforming back into a car.

_[Anymore questions you wanna ask…?]_ He asked as he opened the car door.

"…He wants us to get in the car…" Sam said.

"…And go where?" Mikaela asked Sam.

"50 years from now when you're looking back on you're life, don't you wanna say that you had the guts to get in the car…?" Sam smiled as he look at Mikaela. Before any of them could move, I was the first one to walk up to Bee and hop into the back seat.

"So…you were actually there for me...I _was_ talking to you…" I whisper to Bee, hoping he heard me. Sam and Mikaela finally got into the car. Bee drives us over to pick up the stuff that Mikaela dropped and soon we were on your way to somewhere.

"This car's a pretty good driver…" Mikaela said as she sat in the middle between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat. With Mikaela sitting in the middle, I was unable to see much from the back seat so I glance over the driver's seat.

"Why don't you go and sit in that seat over there…?" Sam asked as he nodded towards the driver's seat.

"I'm not going to sit there…he's driving!" Mikaela spat back.

"Well…maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam suggested.

"Why?"

"I have the only seat belt here…safety first." Sam said tugging on his seat belt

"…Yeah…" She replied as she sighed scooted on top of Sam as he started putting the seat belt over both of them. I smile to see Sam has the girl of his dreams right near him.

"You know…that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move…" Mikaela said as she sat on Sam.

"Hehe…thank you." Sam smiled.

"But what I don't understand is…why if he's suppose to be this super advance robot, does he turn back into this piece of crap Camaro…?" As soon as Mikaela said that, Bee skids to a stop in the middle of a busy road.

"Oh no! Look, see. Fantastic, now you've pissed him off. That is a very sensitive car! 4 thousand dollars just drove off!" Sam said as he put his hands on his head when Bee drove away.

"That's great… I'm going to miss Bee." I sigh.

The three of us just waited there off to the side, waiting for something to happen. We heard a noise and turn to see a yellow 2010 Chevy Camaro with black stripes. Bumblebee drives up, right in front of us and hails to a stop.

"Oh my goodness, he looks so hot." I mumble.

I saw Sam and Mikeala with smirks on there face. I blushed furiously and hopped back into the back seat. He soon took us to an area. We all watched as 4 meteorite things came flying by overhead. After they supposedly 'crashed', we got got back in the car and Bee took us into this alleyway. Once again we all got out of Bee. Just ahead, a big Semi Peterbilt truck was driving towards us. Then I heard a noise and I looked behind to see 3 more vehicles heading towards us trio of humans and a robot. The 3 vehicles included a Pontiac Solstice, a GMC Topkick, and a H2 Search and Rescue Hummer. They all started to transform…

The blue Peterbilt with red flames, was the biggest one of the robots. He knelt down in front of us.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked.

"They know your name…" Mikaela whispered.

"…Yeah…" Sam replied.

"I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet, Cybertron." The blue and red robot introduced himself.

"But you can call us 'Autobots' for short." The neon yellow one added.

"Autobots…" Sam repeated.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" The smaller silver mech said as he did a flip in the air.

I frowned at his term. Then again he must not know about specific terms.

"My first lieutenant, designation, Jazz." Optimus Prime introduced the Pontiac Solstice.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it!" Jazz said as he jumped back onto the car and struck a 'cool guy' pose.

"I think I should warn you that on earth it is impolite to call any human bitches especially females" I tell Jazz.

"Thanks for the heads up lil lady" Jazz tells me. I smile.

"How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked as he pointed to Jazz.

"We learned Earth's languages from the World Wide Web." Optimus replied. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He gestured towards the big black mech, the Topkick.

"Feeling lucky, punk?" The black robot asked as he lowered his cannons towards Sam, Mikaela and me.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus told his weapons specialist. I so badly at that moment wanted to laugh at Sam's expression.

"Just kidding. I only wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide replies as he put away his cannons. Then he notices me staring, well technically I was observing his cannons. I wonder how much damage it does in one blow. "What're you staring at, female?" Ironhide growls.

"My apologies ...just that your gonna have to show me how much damage your cannons can do. I'll certainly do want to have a better look at them" I smile politely. I don't think I got on his bad side.

"Sara...?" Sam whispers warningly.

"Chill Sam, being in the military gave me a better outlook on weapons, and tell me whats better then cars and weapons when one is an Autobot who holds lots of cool weaponry?" I nudge Sam slightly.

"Really? I like this female already? You chose well youngling." Ironhide says with a hint of amusement in his last comment.

I noiced that Bumblebee made some whirring noises at Ironhide. Wonder why? Sam gave me the 'you made friends with the scary one' look. I just shook my head and turned my attention to the neon yellow 'bot, who was the search and rescue hummer, started…sniffing the air? …I wonder what he is doing?

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus pointed at the neon yellow mech.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggests that he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet said as he was done 'sniffing' the air. Once he said 'boy', 'mate', and 'female', I push Sam and Mikeala closer and I scoot away from him. Sam and Mikaela were obviously embarrassed. "And the other female some sort of infection on her right leg. It is a case of untreated rabies along with a mild infection."

"You can tell that-" I began to ask when Sam cuts me off.

"What! When did this happen Sara! Rabies!" Sam exclaims. Mikeala had a worried face and I noticed how Bumblebee began making a lot of whirring noises as well as clicking noises toward Rachet.

Rachet cuts in. "Quiet everyone. Firstly my scans show that the infection took place around 24 hours ago. Secondly I would like to ask permission to scan even further?" Ratchet asks.

I noted how not one, not two but three pushed me to the medical officer. Well Sam, Mikeala and Bee push me closer to Rachet.

"Youngling if you are going to pester me like this, do me a favor and bring her to the dumpster so I can level with Sara." Rachet orders Bee.

Bee had his hand stretched out to me, so I climbed onto his hand. Then he gently placed me onto the dumpster. I sat down and pulled up my trousers with my injured leg. Apparently I saw the blood beginning to seep through the bandages. I removed the bandages to see an ugly bite mark.

"Hold still, I won't lie and say it won't hurt like your human medics, bet it will sting momentarily." Rachet tells me, then he pulls out some metal rod and with a buzz of electricity, it zapped me stunning my insides and causing me to shake. I saw Bee making a bunch of whirring noises to Rachet.

"For the last time calm down, Sara is going to make a full recovery." Rachet reassures him as he took me to set me to the ground. My shaking ceases to a stop when I got on his hand. I simply tossed the dirty bandages to the dumpster before I got to the ground. I examined my leg only to see a faint scar across it.

"Thanks Rachet" I smile as I roll my trousers back down. "By the way, how did you know my name?"

"Let's just say that someone has been talking too much " Rachet smirks. I saw Bee beginning to rub his neck. _*AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW* _I thought

"Bee looks cute when he is shy" I mumbled not realizing that some of the Autobots might have heard.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." So I was right about this Camaro being named Bumblebee. He was kickboxing and throwing some punches in the air to the beat of a song.

"Bumblebee, right? You're my guardian?" Sam asked as he nodded with a 'whir'-ing noise.

I looked at Bumblebee's eyes and immediately became captivated how he has the bluest eyes I have ever seen. When he punch the air, it made him look so cute. I could feel my face heating up a bit until I saw a red light hit his throat.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle" Ratchet added as he pointed his laser at Bumblebee's neck. "I'm still working on it"

"Poor Bee" I sigh sympathetically. Sam and Mikeala smirk so I just whacked them both on the shoulder.

Optimus begins to tell us "We are in search of the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron."

We looked up at Optimus. "Mega What?"

Optimus made something shoot out of his eyes. He cracked the Earth and sent us into a vision. It shows us the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, with Megatron being the decepticon's leader and how the Allspark was lost forever in space until Megatron traced it to Earth where our great great grandfather discovered him covered in ice. Then grandfather accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system and the map to the Allspark was imprinted on his glasses.

"Wait, How did you know about his glasses?"

Optimus turned to us and said, "Ebay. Also to ask who is the other female with you in the picture? According to Rachet she shares your DNA."

I smiled halfheartedly "that is Sam's twin sister Rosalie Jane Witwicky prefers to be called Rose." I answer.

"She was kidnapped about 2 months ago, although she made contact to us recently reassuring us that she is alright and that she will find a way back to us." "

I'm sorry to hear about that" Optimus apologizes. "Don't worry I have faith in my twin little sister, she will find a way back." Sam reassures Optimus.

I clap my hands together. "Alright back to business. If the Decepticons find the Allspark before you guys, what will happen? I mean it can't be good right?" I asked.

"If the Decepticons find the allspark, they will use its power to transform human technology to build a new army…" Ratchet began.

"And the human race will be extinguished" Optimus finished. "Sam Witwicky, Sara Witwicky, you both hold the key to Earth's survival."

The fate in the world is in our shoulders now. Oh boy.

"Please tell me you two have those glasses." Mikaela stated.


	5. Finding The Glasses, Getting To Know Bee

At Sam's House-

Sam, Mikaela and me all rode back to Sam's house in Bumblebee. All the Autobots parked outside the house. We then all got out of Bumblebee. 

"Okay okay. Mikaela, I'm going to need you to stay here, and watch them. All of them. Got it?" Sam frantically told Mikaela. 

"Ya Sam, we all got it" I reassured Sam.

"Alright, we'll go, you stay." He points to Mikaela. "5 minutes. Okay? 5 Minutes." He repeats as the both of us made a dash to Sam's backyard. Because of the hurry we both completely forgot about using his dad's path as we ran on the grass. 

"Thanks you two, for staying on the path." Uncle Ron calls out as he was already at the back door. 

"Oh hey dad!" Sam said as he pushed the door shut again, not letting his dad open it. "Oh oh oh! The path! We're sorry!" 

"Yeah, please forgive us Uncle Ron." I added. 

"Don't worry. But Sam." Uncle Ron started. 

"Huh?" 

"I buy half your car…bail you out of jail although I no longer had to pay for your bail…and I just decided to do all your chores." Uncle Ron on said. 

"The chores…" Sam repeated. 

"Yeah, life is great!" Ron said sarcastically. 

"Yeah yeah! Life is fantastic, that's how great it is!" Sam began to stutter as we both turned around to see Optimus standing up. "Yeah! Life is great! Right Sara?" Sam asks playfully nudging me. 

"Of course Sam. Never better." I smile. 

"I mean, I've seen Sara already doing a couple of your chores in the house." Uncle Ron points out. 

"What? Oh! I mean… I thought I've gotta pull my weight around here! I mean I can't go around being lazy" I laugh "Right Sam?" I tell Sam nudging him this time. 

"Of course Sara. Listen I'm sorry. Look dad, I'll start doing my chores." Sam said as he tried convincing his father again. Now they are arguing about the trash. "I'll take out the trash, scrape the grill and…" Sam looked over his shoulder to see Optimus stepping into the yard. Bumblebee was around the corner of the house. I bend down to pretend to tie my shoes. 

"Shhh." I quietly shushed Bumblebee as I placed a finger up to my lips.

He nodded in understanding and repeated the motion. I nod and gave an encouraging smile to him to show that he was doing it right. Sam kept talking to his dad as I quietly watched Bumblebee gesture to Optimus to keep it down. 

"God I love you…" Sam started ranting to his father. 

"You know, you're mother wanted me to ground both of you. You're a few minutes late." Ron said. 

"Really? Well, that's just another thing you did for me, since your such a swell guy. Right Sara?" Sam nudges me. 

"Absolutely." I agree. 

"Alright you two." Ron nods at the both of us before walking away. 

"Alright, I love you. Sleep well handsome man." Sam keeps on talking until his dad was out of sight.

Then the Autobots started coming into the backyard. Sam started to freak out on Optimus when he ruined the path and stepped on the fountain. He kept telling them that they just couldn't wait for 5 minutes. Then Mikaela told Sam that they must be in a hurry. Then Mojo ran out of the house and started peeing on Ironhide's foot.

Not going to end well. 

"No! No, Mojo! Mojo! Off the robot! Gosh!" Sam ran after his dog. 

"Why is this happening?" I grumble.

I went to the bush to pick up the yellow damaged sweater I threw aside earlier. I teared off a bit off my sweater to use it as a rag. Then tossed the remains in the hidden bush and jogged up to Sam. Ironhide was already pointing his cannons and Sam holding Mojo. He was about to shoot as he kept claiming it was a 'rodent' and it 'leaked lubricants' on his foot. Sam finally got him to power down his cannons. 

"Sara before he get's super pissed, could you-" Sam whispers, but I cut him off. 

" -wipe his foot? Already ahead of you. What else I was going to use this for?" I tell him as I showed his my improvised rag. 

"Beats me." He replies looking at it. 

I sigh as I walk over to Ironhide. "Hey Ironhide, let me wipe that for you." I tell him as I look up to him 

"..Fine." He answers in a gruff tone as he brought his foot in the air, up to my level. I immediately wipe out his foot, hopefully getting the wetness off his foot to prevent rusting. 

"There. That should be good enough." I tell Ironhide giving him my okay for him to lower his foot and he did. I quickly disposed of the rag off to the side. "Note to self: pick that up later…" I mumble. 

"Thank you, Sara." Ironhide says as he looks down at me. Then he chuckles and adds "or Miss. Sunshine. That is what Sam calls you."

That took me off guard. Sam hasn't called me by my childhood nickname except for-

_Flashback-_

"_Morning Miss. Sunshine, awake with the Sun I see." Sam greets me._

"_Morning to you too Sam" I greet him, chuckling at my childhood nickname._

_I placed my gun on safety lock on the gun and putting it into its holster on my hip. I then I placed the cleaning rag in my pocket too. I pulled my shirt over my gun, checking if it was not too noticeable. _

"_Oh man, thanks Sara you got my car back." Sam said as he looked outside the kitchen window, holding a gallon of milk. _

_-End Flashback_

"Oh uh…You're welcome." I reply slowly. I wasn't too sure what else to say. "No problem, Ironhide." I smiled.

Ironhide chuckles then mutters "Bee and Sara are much more compatible then they think."

I blushed furiously then Sam calls out to me "Sara, I'm gonna go inside." I nod at Sam giving him thumbs up.

"Autobots, recon." Optimus commanded.

I was going to check out where the Autobots were going until I saw Bumblebee crawl towards the window. Probably curious to see what my aunt and uncle were doing. I ran up to Bee. 

"Bumblebee." I whisper. My poor Bee slightly jumped at my sudden presence. He looks down at me.

"Sorry Bee, I didn't mean to scare you but don't look through the window." I whisper loudly to Bee. "My aunt and uncle might see you."

Bee made a little whirring sound and nods. _*AAAAAAAAWWWWWW he looks so cute*_ Bee slowly backed away from the window. Bumblebee and me look over to Optimus who lowered his hand to the ground for Mikaela to climb onto it. Bumblebee then began to rub his neck when I caught him looking at me. I wonder why. I saw Mikaela air-lifted into Sam's window. Bumblebee then copies Optimus's movements by lowering his hand on the ground next to me making a little whirring noise. 

"You want me to get on?" I asked kindly.

Maybe he thought earlier that I might reject him, which was why he was rubbing his neck. He made another whirring noise nodding Without hesitation I got onto Bumblebee, then he carefully lift his hand from the ground to his shoulder. There I moved onto his shoulder and sat down. _*Wow this must be how parrots feel on pirates shoulder*_

I turn around and looked at Bee's armour. Without thinking I reached my fingers out and gently stroke his armour.

At the same time I murmured "This is the best thing that has ever happen to me."

Bee shivered at my touch and turns his head toward me. He points at himself as if to ask if I'm referring to him. I blushed but I was unable to look away from his baby blue optics. Then I remembered his question.

"Of course I mean I love seeing you in this form as well. At least I can know that I am talking to someone." I began to babble.

_*Damn shyness, what's wrong with me?*_ I thought.

"Also it will be easier for me to stand by you or in this case sit by you" I add gesturing me sitting beside Bee.

Bumblebee tilts his head to me as if he was saying 'really?' I smile at Bee.

"Of course Bee, your special to me." I truthfully tell Bee, at the same time blush. 

Optimus got done with talking to Sam. Sam just kept telling him to be quiet. 

Optimus let out a sigh. "Autobots, fall back." As him and the other Autobots started walking off. I decided to stay with Bee. Not that I wanted to leave. Bee and the others quietly walk off. Actually the plan was going well when I saw Ratchet walk into a telephone line. He caused the ground to shake for a moment as he fell. Not a second later the lights went out for the entire block. At the same time, I hear Sam's parents arguing about something in his room. Damn, he must have locked his door. 

"Quick! Hide!" Optimus orders.

Ratchet and Ironhide hid on the side of the house, Jazz hid under one part of the patio, and I stayed on Bumblebee's back as he was crouching underneath the patio that had the lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Optimus was just leaning back as far as he could on the house. I was praying that Bee would not get caught or any of the other Autobots. That's when I realized that my aunt and uncle will be looking for me.

"Bee, give me a boost to the roof" I whisper.

He nods and looks at me worriedly as I crawl onto his hand.

"Don't worry I won't fall off the roof" I reassure Bee patting him on his hand.

He boosts me onto the roof. "Thanks" I whisper. I then climbed on the roof to my room. Thankfully I left my window open. I crawled into my room, then I heard uncle Ron. 

"Sam, where is Sara? She wasn't downstairs, and I want to see if she isn't hurt by that earth quake." 

I grab my Ipod off my desk and quietly got to the door. I casually opened my door.

"Someone call me?" I asked my aunt and uncle.

"Sara Clarissa Witwicky, where have you been?" Uncle Ron demands.

_*He used my full name. Not a good sign.* _

"Well, Sam and me were outside when we got inside and I decided to go lie down to bed, after a long day. You know relax and kickin' back" I lie. "After the earthquake and the little after shock, I jumped out of bed, to check on everyone when I heard my name called." I shrug showing that it was no big deal. "I can see that everyone is okay and that you met one of Sam's friends." I couldn't help but smile. Not to mention a good distraction to what I was doing. 

"Thadda girl Sara." Uncle Ron nods at me.

I caught sight of Sam gesturing his backpack and the kitchen. After all the parent commotion or in my case aunt and uncle commotion, with me leading and Sam and Mikeala behind me, we head our way downstairs to search for Sam's backpack. Sam found his backpack and glasses. We were about to go outside when we heard some noises coming from the living room area. The three of us walk in to find a few men in black suits and Sam's parents. I gave then an icily glare, because from the bottom of my stomach I knew that this was not good. I swipe my hand over my hip reassuring myself that my gun was still in place in case I am going to need it later.


	6. Mr I Can Do What I Want With My Badge

"Hey sport. You Sam?" One of the guys in the black suits asks as he approaches Sam.

"Uh…Yeah?" Sam said as he looked back and forth between the man and his parents. The man quickly gives me one look and raises an eyebrow.

"What do we have here?" He asked as he stood in front of me. "Plan on joining the military, girl?"

"Tch, I volunteered for my military base, not to mention both of my parents were in the military base, so I'm one of those kids you call military brats." I growl at him.

"Oh, is that so? Names and ranks please?" He asked. I kept my stern glare at him.

"Captain Johnathan D. Witwicky and General Annabelle C. Witwicky. I'm there daughter, Sara C. Witwicky" I answer.

"Search the military records for them." The man told another man. The man nodded and left.

"What? You don't think I'm telling the truth?" I growl at him.

"No no no, I don't think that." He smiles slyly when the same man walks in with some papers. "I just think that you are also hiding, shame to not obey your parents."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" I snap at him. He shifted through the papers. I nearly jump on him, but Sam held me back.

"I'm just saying that there is a will left by your parents. It clearly says right here"

The man reads off the will. _"Our dear Sara, we strongly believe that we should all do what we can to protect our country. We wish for you to continue in the military. This is why you will be able to join the military at your sixteenth birthday. We manage to pull some strings and you will be recruited. Will and Robert comment how you are very charismatic, therefore we manage to get you in like you wished to be in the military when you were younger. Make us proud. Mom and dad" _He reads off. He smirks and turns to me.

"Too bad about making them proud. It also says here how First Lieutenant Sara. C. Witwicky was stationed to go to Iraq. So running away from a mission. Not good for you." He chides me.

I was ready to knock that man to the ground. But Sam and Mikeala held me back.

"What are talking about? The lawyer said that there was no will whatsoever!" I scream at him.

"Then what is this I'm holding" he shrugs.

"Listen, Sara went through the lawyer giving her her documentation. They never found a will, so where did that come from?" Sam says as he continues to hold me back.

"Boy, I'm from Sector 7, we're never wrong." The man commented.

"Yeah, I bet it's pretty hard to be wrong when you're in a group that doesn't exist either!" I shout at him.

"Well, even if you don't exist, we're still having you come with us."

"As if!" I respond. Then another man in a suit came up, and whispers something to the ass hole in front of me. He then had this weird contraption in his hand.

"Step forward, son." He said to Sam. Sam releases me and walks forward. The machine starts to beep wildly.

"14 rads!" He said in shock.

"Kay girl, you next." He said as he points to me. I gave a growl and step forward, next to Sam. He pointed the device at me and it began to beep as uncontrollably as it did to Sam. "Holy cow…this reading is off the charts…Bingo! Book 'em and let's get out of here!"

Everyone was dragged out of the house and put in handcuffs. Judy, of course, was screaming profanity as we were hauled into cars. I elbow one of the guys trying to restrain me, which ended off for the guy as an epic fail. They got five guys to restrain me with hand cuffs. I was thrown in the same car with the jackass from earlier, as well as Sam, and Mikaela. I glare at the man called Agent Simmons.

_*What does he mean there was a will? ….* _I glare at him.

"So, ladiesman217, that is your user name right?" I gave Sam a are 'you kidding me look'. Then again during our childhood, Rose and me were literally his best friends. Miles was one of the few rare male friends he has.

"Yea but it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam attempts to shrug it off.

"Well what do you make of this." He played the video that Sam had made the night before.

"My name is Sam Witwicky…"

Mikaela spoke up. "Yea that sounds like ladiesman217."

I nudge Sam at his side because firstly I was handcuffed so I could not whack him and secondly I shouldn't have let Sam tape that.

"Last night you told the officer that your car had transformed. Enlighten me."

"Well you see what had happened was my car was stolen from me, from my house. But its okay now because its back. It came back."

Mikaela and I gave him a look.

"Well not by itself…." Mikaela started but I finished with

"Because that would be crazy."

Then we all began to laugh like insane people. Then the man suddenly stops.

"So what do you kids know about aliens huh?"

We all stopped as well.

"What do you mean like E.T., like a martian?" Sam asked. "It's an urban legend." Mikaela said. "Depends…aliens as in foreigners as in people from different countries…yes they exist. Aliens as in from outer space..ha real." I said sarcastically.

"You see this. This is my do whatever I want and get away with it badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever." Agent Simmons threatens.

"For doing what? We didn't do anything wrong! You're the ones who came into our house for no reason. You didn't show us a warrant." I exclaimed getting ready to attack him.

The fate of the world and humanity is our hands, and this idiot is questioning us.

"Oh you know what. He's just pissy cause he has to get back to guarding the mall." Mikeala responds.

"You in the training bra. Do not test me, especially with your daddy's parole coming up." He retorts back at Mikeala.

"Parole?" Sam questions while I gave her a questioning look.

She looked over at us. "It's nothing."

"Grand Theft Auto, that ain't nothing?"

"Remember those cars my dad used to teach me to fix, well they weren't always his." Mikeala responds.

"You stole cars?" Sam asked surprised.

"Well we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along" she answers.

Mr. Badge man spoke up "she's got her own juvy record to prove it. She's a criminal. Criminals are hot."

I pretend to gag "okay dude that's gross, especially one your age" I say. I also coughed saying "pervert."

"It would be a real shame if he had to rot in jail…"

I was gonna kick him, but stopped because I noticed that little beeper thingy they put up against us was beeping wildly again. That could only mean one thing.

All of a sudden, the car ran into something. Something BIG. Then the car startled to rattle as it was lifted up into the air. Everyone was screaming and yelling in the car. I remained quiet because I knew who it was, they would not hurt us. I remained still as the car roof was ripped off and the car dropped to the ground. We all looked up to see Optimus Prime.

"You A-holes are in trouble now." I say with a smirk.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to our friend…Optimus Prime." Sam says as he leans over to the men.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus states as the men in black suits started to aim their weapons at him. "Autobots…relieve them of their weapons." Optimus says as the Autobots start coming.

"Freeze!" Ironhide said as he aimed his cannons at the men.

"Gimme those." Jazz said as he took all of the men's weapons.

Optimus yells at the Agent Simmons dumbass to get out of the car. I first exited the car, followed by Sam and then Mikaela. She undid both my handcuffs as well as Sam's. I missed the comment Sam

made as she got my handcuffs off.

"Sam…Sara, I have a record for not turning my dad in. When have you two ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little lives?" Her expression changes.

_*Sacrifice…sacrifice…sacrifice…*_ The words pound in my head as a chant as I rub my wrists. My back was turned back when she said that.

"Sacrifice… You think our life…is perfect? Don't tell me about sacrifice thinking we all live a happy perfect life." I say in a deadly tone in the corner of my vision I saw Mikeala wanting to ask me but Sam took her wrist and shook his head instead they turn to Mr. I can do anything with my badge.

I trailed behind them, the most I got was that they were asking him questions, but by the looks of Sam and Mikeala's face he was just giving excuses. Then Sam started to dig through his shirt pocket.

"Hey! You touch me, and that's a federal offence" Agent Simmons warned Sam.

"Do whatever you want and get away with it badge, right?" Sam said as he flashed Agents Simmons's badge at him. "What's Sector 7?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Simmons retorted.

Mikeala thank goodness took hold of me when I was about to tackle him. Then I saw Bumblebee go and take a leak on him. Every bit of negative feelings quickly went away and I began to laugh. I saw Sam and Mikeala give each other a look.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus orders.

Bumblebee stops and shrugs. Bumblebee spots me and lowers himself down to my level and I run to him him, and hug his leg.

"Oh man 'Bee, I love ya." I say while I hug him.

Then I let go, to see him a little taken back. Well I think I made Bee blush if that is possible.

"You managed to get pay back at him _and_ lighten up my mood just a bit. Your the best" I laugh.

Bee just makes a little noise and rubs his neck. Then he turns and then Bee and me had an awkward moment as the both of us began to gaze into each other in the eyes…and optics. I felt myself lost into his baby blue optics, then I felt myself to begin to blush furiously. Bumblebee started to lower his face closer to mine, and my hand began to gently stroke his face. Bee seemed to enjoy my touch. Then I heard some argument and tun to see that Mikaela got the Mr. Badge A hole to take off his clothes. I silently took my phone out and took a picture of him. Then I heard we all heard the sound of sirens and helicopters. We had to get out of here. Fast.


	7. The Fight

Here is the next chapter for this story. I do not own anyone except Sara Witwicky.

* * *

"Optimus, Incoming!" Ironhide said as he sent some sort of shock wave in the road.

Bumblebee panics and scoops me up and transforms at the same time so by the time he was finished, I was already in his car form.

As Bumblebee began to speed, I ask "where's Sam and Mikeala?" with a slight bit of panic.

He switch through his stations and came up with _[Calm down darling. Look behind you.] _I turned around to see Sam and Mikaela were with Optimus. _*Optimus will protect them, they would be safe* _I thought. We followed Optimus just to make sure. Optimus hid under the bridge which was a good idea. I stayed close to Bee. But I had a dread that luck is not on our side. Then I heard Mikeala let out a yelp. I turn to see Mikeala and Sam starting to slip off of Optimus.

"Bumblebee we have to help them." I panic.

Bumblebee speeds up then did a quick donut which causes me to fall out of the car. But I did not care. I hastily got up and ran toward the bridge. I did see Bumblebee transform and catch my cousin and Mikeala. Suddenly I felt the cold dread wash over me when I remembered the helicopters.

I ran faster to them yelling "BUMBLEBEE RUN!" but I was too late.

Bumblebee released them, then he spots the helicopters approaching again. At this point I made it toward Sam and Mikeala. Bumblebee guards the three of us, then the helicopters a line at him. It wrapped around his hand. Sam and me began to scream for them to stop.

"Noooo! Stop! STOP!" Sam yells.

"STOP IT! DON"T HURT HIM!" I yelled.

They continue to keep shooting more lines at him until they got all of his limbs causing him fall.

"NOOO! BUMBLEBEE!" I cried. I ran over to him and put my hands on his face. "Bee we'll get you out of this...I am not going to leave you." I could feel tears wanting to spill over. I could hear him cooing and I felt him nuzzling my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "I'll get you out of here." Then I felt someone grab onto my arms and pull me away from Bee. "NO! LET ME GO!" I shouted as the man pulled me away from Bee. "Noooo!" Sam was still shouting as men started coming out of the cars.

"Get down on the ground!" The men shouted as they surrounded the entire area.

"Look! He's not fighting back!" Sam shouted as the men pinned him and Mikaela on the ground.

The man tried to drag me to the van, that's when I saw another group of men started to surround 'Bee as they started to spray him with a weird chemical, causing him to slowly freeze. I kept on fighting the man who had hold of me. I spotted his gun. 

_*Anything for Bee*_ I thought.

I flipped the man over and at the same time I pulled out his gun. I ran toward Bumblebee. At the same time I fired a couple of rounds at the lines cutting one of them down. A group of men attempt to take me down, at this distraction I spot Sam starting to make a dash up to one of the men with the freezing tools. He grabbed the tool and sprayed the man with it until another man restrained him. My heart was filled with anger. I hear 'Bee making whining sounds. I side kicked two men trying to grab the gun, I used the gun and whipped it at the three men who was trying to restrain me. I then ran to one of the men spraying Bumblebee and copied what Sam. Bumblebee looks at me.

"Bumblebee! I can't leave you! I'm not leaving anyone behind!" I shout.

Three other men tackled me, so I began to fire rounds at the machine holding onto the nitrogen. I did not aim to the men but to the machine where it came to a point where it malfunctions and stops working. From a distance I saw a man mouth out an order. I did not hear the order, but his expression says it all. 'Gas her.' I continue to fight any man who tries to take me down. I kicked, punch, scratched any man who tries to take me down. I continue to fire rounds at the lines. Then there was two men with the nitrogen gas who sprayed it on me. It took me off guard, then I was tackled to the ground with the air knocked out of me. I began to inhale for breath when my vision got hazy and I collapsed to the ground. I was struggling to breath, then I felt myself cuffed and dragged.

Still trying to breath and now crying I choked out, "I'm...sorry...Bumble..Bee...I'll come back... for you!...I will...not...fail...again!" Then my body could not take it no more, and I felt my body slump in the hands of Sector Seven, the ones who is holding on my dear Bumblebee.

* * *

Please Read and Review if you want to know what did Sara mean that she will not fail again.


	8. The Accident

Now that my OC is knocked out this chapter will be in my perspective. You will hear the reasons and secrets about Sara Witwicky. I do not own anyone but Sara Witwicky.

* * *

The Author's Point of View.

The rest of the Autobots were on the bridge, watching in their fallen comrade,as well as the great fight Sara Witwicky, put up to save Bumblebee. What amazed them even more was the cruelty she was placed, to arrest her. Without no mercy they took her down just like the unfortunate scout.

"Why …Why would a human, risk their freedom…to save one of us?" Ironhide asks in amazement after witnessing what the short Sara Witwicky did to try and save Bumblebee.

" 'cause in her mind, she truly has fallen for Bumblebee. From the exact details I got from Bumblebee, he doesn't realize it but she has truly fallen for him without even knowing." Rachet states.

"She didn't deserve to be taken out like that, why did they?" Jazz asks.

"That I do not know Jazz…nor do I understand." Optimus said as he shook his head as him and the other Autobots watch as the men toss the slumped body of Sara into the van, hearing the yells of Sam and Mikeala.

"Well…are we just going to stand here and do nothing?" Jazz demands.

"There is no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans." Optimus replied to his lieutenant.

"But it's not right!" Jazz responds back. They watch as the vehicles of Sector Seven drive off.

"Let them leave…" Optimus answers in a depressed tone.

He then picked up the glasses that Sam had dropped, and the Autobots took off into the distance. Meanwhile in the Sector Seven van, Sam and Mikeala were both visibly distressed by the situation. In between the two of them was young Sara slumped on the seat, face tear streaked, and holding the look as if she was in pain. Only by looking at her, one can feel the pain Sara is in. Despite the fact Sam was cuffed, he gently brushes the hair away from Sara's face. Mikeala felt the pain from Sara and Sam.

"Sam I don't understand?" Mikeala whispers hesitantly to Sam. She bit her lip wondering if she should continue but Sam nods at her in encouragement. "What did Sara mean by 'I will not fail again' "she asks half of her wanting to know and half of her scared to hear the answer.

Sam lets out a sigh. "Since we know your story, I think it would be best if you hear the side of our story. Listen Mikeala" he interrupts Mikeala who seems to protest about swapping family stories. "I am not saying you should hear our story because we know yours, I am going to tell you because I believe you need to know what might have went through Sara when she was trying to save Bumblebee" Sam explains to Mikeala.

"Alright Sam" then she motions for Sam to show her his handcuffs.

"Thanks" Sam thanks, as Mikeala removed his cuffs. "Alright listen, this will be a while for you to listen, and I'm sorry for judging you too quick when I heard about your juvy record" Sam apologizes.

"Don't worry Sam" Mikeala reassures. "Alright listen, it happens on the day before my sister was kidnapped" Sam began, as he began to tell the sorrowful tale about his family.

_Flashback-_ "_Come on Rosie race you home" Sam teases Rose._

_She rolls her eyes as they began to run home. Dad called Rose and Sam that he would not be there to pick them up after school today. After a long run they made it to their house tired as well as thirsty. There they saw a cop in front of there house. Sam and Rose looked at each other and proceeded to the officer. _"

_Wickitiy residence?" The officer asks._

"_It's Witwicky" Sam and Rose correct._

"_Yes, well I came here to express my concerns and to leave this document with your parents, with the __date of the funeral."  
_"_Funeral?" Rose and Sam ask._

"_Yes, the death of your aunt and uncle, the ones who are in the military. Shamefully what makes it more horrifying is that it was caught in military base video." The officer responds then turns back to his car __and drives off. _

_Numbly Sam and Rose got into there house._ "_Aunt Annabelle and Uncle Johnathan are dead?" Rose asks in amazement._

"_To be honest Rose I do know that we don't know how." Sam tells Rose._

"_Why wouldn't anyone tell us? Do you think we should find out what happened to them. I mean we can say anything and hurt Sara." Rose says as she tossed the folder on the kitchen table._

"_Rose this may sound crazy, but I want you to hack into military base video's. We are Sara's friends and we should know how our aunt and uncle died. I think that's what dad meant telling mom last night 'Sara didn't deserve to see it happen.' " Sam concludes._

"_Yes Sam, I agree. We promised Sara, that if one of is hurt we will all share the burden no matter how bad it is." Rose agrees. "Let's go to my room before mom and dad come."_

"_Alright." Sam agrees._

_Rose and Sam both split ways quickly change. By the time Sam came to Rose's room he found the door open and Rose dressed in a black shirt, with black jeans and hair tied back. Exactly like Rose, Sam had a black shirt and jeans on. Rose was already typing away on her laptop, with her device attached to it._

"_Come on Sam I almost have it" Rose tells Sam._ _Rose kept on typing furiously until she managed to load up the video._ "_Here it is." Rose said. _

_They held there breath waiting for the video._ _It comes online showing Johnathan and his wife Annabelle talking. The video looks like it was video taped in in there house. He had a memory chip in there hands. Then there was a gunshot noise. Sara ran in. _

"_Mom, Dad what is going on?" Sara asks concerned._

_Johnathan leans to Sara and says __"Sara, listen we need you to take this file and hide it. Don't let anyone find this memory chip at all. No one at all." He thrusts the memory chip to _

"_We will cover you. " Annabelle reassures her._

"_Mom, dad what about you?" Sara asks tearfully._

"_Listen you are a soldier now, we need you to make sure no one and I mean no one will find this at all. I mean no one at all." Annabelle tells Sara._

_Sara nods. "I won't fail you mom, dad"_

"_Hide in the cupboard and when we say 'now' we want you to run to base and say that it is a Code Alpha, I repeat tell them it is a Code Alpha." Johnathan tells Sara. _

_Both Johnathan and Annabelle hug Sara. The gun shots get louder._ "_Go, hide now! Listen all will go well then we will be able to laugh it off later." Sara's parents say._

_Then they put there only daughter to hide in there cupboard. The one that leads to the attic. _

_Then Annabelle tells Sara "Listen the chip is covered by a coating making it water proof. Put it in your mouth and do not open your mouth at all. Not at all" Sara nods then places the chip in her mouth._

_Johnathan and Annabelle close the cupboard. Then three masked men came in. They began to open fire and badly wound the both of them. They were forced to sit on the floor with guns pointed at them. Soon another masked man came in holding Sara._

"_Boss, she made the call to the military" The masked man says holding Sara. _

_"The bitch has it in her mouth." Sara kicks the man holdin__g on to her. _

_"It's her."_ "_Give her the water treatment" the boss orders._

_One on the men pinned her to the ground. Then one man placed a plastic wrap over the top part of her face but not her mouth. Then another man bought out a hose and began to spray her on the face. Her body thrashed around as she seemed to struggle for breath. This happened for the longest five minutes ever. The five minutes of Sara in torture._

"_Do what you can to make her scream" the boss orders._

_Sara's eyes widen in fear, but she clamped her mouth shut. One man bought out a crow bar and began to continuously beat her with the crow bar. She did not one scream in pain, but the expression on her face said it all. Then one of the men in the shadows pulled out a knife and stabbed her on her shoulder. Sara let out a strangled cry without even opening her mouth at all._ _Soon sirens began to blare, then the man glanced out side_

"_Shit, its the military!" One of the man yell._

"_Dispose of the other two. This will teach her why she should open her mouth" the boss commands. _

_Sara's eyes widen in horror. Another set of gun rounds were fired toward Johnathan and Annabelle. Then there bodies lay against the wall, slumped at the wall. Sara made a choking noise as she saw her parents dead in front of her. She kept her mouth shut. The men ran out. Sara slowly pulled herself up, and half dragged herself to her parents dead bodies. She took out the chip from her mouth, and her body began to shake as her body shook from sobbing. The soldiers slowly walk in to see the dead bodies of Johnathan and Annabelle, along with their only daughter sobbing for her parents death. _

_One of the soldier's say "Oh my God" it was Lennox. Lennox walks to Sara and holds on to her. _

_Another soldier goes to Sara and says, "Sara, we need the chip."_

_Sara wordlessly handed him the chip, she wiped on her bloodied shirt before handing him the chip._

"_Come on Sara lets get the medic to see you" Will softly tells Sara._

_Sara kept on sobbing and then began repeating "I failed them, it's my fault."_

_Then the video ends._ _Sam and Rose hugged each other and quietly sobbed._

"_Poor Sara" they both said at the same time. "She did not deserve it."_

_-End of Flashback_

Mikeala sobbed quietly as she heard the story of Sara.

Sam held onto Mikeala hand. "Something tells me that that is not all" Mikeala whispers.

Sam nods "yes, well the day after early in the morning, my family went to attend my aunt and uncle's funeral. That afternoon Rose was kidnapped."

_Flashback-_ "_Please help me! My child is missing!" a woman cries._

_Ron as with his family in the car pulls over to the amusement park along with another family in the car._

"_Madam listen we will help you" Ron and Judy tries to calm the woman down. _

"_My name is Anita Garcia and this is my husband Juan Garcia with our twin girls Elena and Angela,"_ _Anita points at the two small twin girls at her side. "Miss where was the last time you saw your child?" Anita asks._

_The woman between sobs managed to tell them how her son wandered off. _

_After Anita and Judy found her son Rose began to run and shout "leave Elena and Angela Garcia alone!"_

_Rose ran ahead while Sam ran behind Rose although he was far off. But the adults were much farther behind the teenagers. By the time Sam caught up to Rose he saw a couple of men trying to restrain Rose. He tackles one man trying to punch Rose. The man over powers Sam throwing him violently to the ground. Then he heard shouts from many people, his parents, Elena and Angela, their parents. Then Sam caught the sight of Rose being tossed into the van then he blacked out._

_-End of Flashback-_

"That's how my sister was kidnapped. I know that Rose has managed to stay alive for four months at least. Rose is a fighter and I know that my sister will do what she can to stay alive_" _Sam tells her.

"Sam I'm sorry to hear that you have to go through all that." Mikeala says. "

I know but we all have to be strong" Sam tells Mikeala. "Now Bumblebee is labelled experiment and Sara is now being manhandled, we need to put an end to all this once and for all."

Mikeala nods then looks at Sara and holds onto Sam's hand. "This has to be put to a stop once and for all."

Much later Sam, Mikeala were placed into a helicopter with some other people, who introduce themselves as Maggie and Glen. They both looked curious as to why some agents were carrying the slumped body of Sara.

Sam decided to speak up. "So?" Sam started.

"So, What did they get you for? Why is that girl like that?" The girl asked, and according to her accent she was Australian.

"To answer your first question, I bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew? Second, my cousin there was gassed for trying to defend the alien robot who was protecting us." Sam answers.

After the helicopter ride, Sam, Mikeala Glen, Maggie and Sara who was still knocked out was placed in a car, all being driven to the Hoover Dam. Sara, was placed in the end of the car seat slightly leaning onto Sam. Then the agents told the group to exit the car. The group went over to gaze the dam. But then the group's attention turn towards this pillar-ish building, surrounded by Military personnel. The group went the building, while an agent orders two of the soldier survivors to bring Sara in.


	9. Rescuing Bumblebee

Here is the next chapter for my readers. Please read and review. I do not own anyone except Sara Clarissa Witwicky. As well as Johnathan Witwicky and Annabelle Witwicky

* * *

_**Sara's Point of View**_

I moved my head, but I felt really, really drowsy I did not to open my eyes in case I might give myself a head rush or something I noted how my body was sort of slumped against something, with something I think is a seat belt holding me. Then memories began to flood back. The Autobots. My grandfather's glasses. Sector Seven. The Bridge. Helicopters. Sam and Mikeala falling. Bumblebee saving them. Bumblebee. He is taken by Sector Seven. I tried to save him, but I failed.

_*I'll rescue you Bee, even if it is the death of me*_ I thought and promise.

I attempt to move when I heard a couple of voices. I stayed still in my limp position as if I was still knocked out. I listen to the voices.

"I can't believe that they want us to take a military soldier and carry her to this dam we are going to." The first voice said.

"I know I mean what is more weird is that my team in Iraq had Sara's name in the list. I mean why is she signed up for such a mission." The second voice says. He sounded familiar. "I mean who is this-" I hear the door swing open and then an intake in breath "Holy, Shit! What did they do to Sara!" I recognized that voice now.

"Lennox, Epps" I mumble somewhat incoherently, I thought that they might have not heard me but they did.

I felt a pair of hands drag me out of the seat. I blinked at the sudden bright light out of the car, but didn't make another sound.

"Blame Mr. Badge who happens to be Simmons. He took one of the good guys and is now experimenting on him. I tried to stop them but failed Bumblebee." I whispered to Will and Robert.

"Listen Sara, we'll find a way to get him back" Will reassures me, even though he may not know who is Bumblebee, but he trusts my judgement.

"Right now just play the knocked out girl, we were suppose to gas you again, but that ain't happening" Epps tells me.

"Sir yes sir" I whispered then proceeded to leave my body slumped in Will's arms.

"Thatta girl, stay strong" Will tells me.

I squinted a bit to see Will carry me. I caught sight of Sam, Mikeala and two other people in front of me all being lead toward a dam. I saw other military soldiers in front as well with Will, Robert and me bringing up the rear.

"Listen Sara, did you know that you were assigned to be in my team in Iraq?" Will whispers.

"I know, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle then these Sector Seven agents find my parents will saying that by sixteen I will have joined the army. Now I might be charged for hiding from military orders." I whisper quietly that I think Will and Epps had to lean in to hear me.

"This is definitely messed up" Epps mutters.

"Really. Its the military survivors here, these two people from intelligence Glen and Maggie your cousin Sam, your friend Mikeala, and you. Wonder what these people have in store for us?" Will adds.

Soon the walking came to a stop. I heard someone say something about a houndo. Then I gritted my teeth. That was Simmons.

"Where is my car?" Sam demands.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know." I hear a second voice say.

"We need to know everything you know." He adds. "Fine but first I'll take my car, my parents, maybe you should write that down" he says then adds" oh and her juvy record. That has to be gone, like forever. Not to mention clearing all charges from Sara. As well as sending a search party for my missing twin sister." Sam demanded.

_*Ya! Go Sam.*_ I thought as I mentally cheered.

The dude started to walk away "Come with me" I hear him add. "We'll talk about your car."

I wish I could calm myself really calmly. I was really nervous about what Mr. Badge has to say. We continue on walking.

We continue to walk, when I hear Mikeala whisper "Thank you."

I close my eyes as Mr. Badge takes us to Hover Dam. I listened very carefully for anything useful.

"Alright here is the situation. We've all had direct contacts with the NBE's." He starts off.

"NBE?" Epps asks.

"None Biological Extra-Terrestrials. Please keep up with the acronyms What you are about to see is totally classified." He answers back. We continue walking when I heard a voice say

"Dear God what is this?"

Will leans and whispers "Secretary of Defence Keller."

I lift my head very slowly and carefully hearing that Mr. Badge is away. Through the strands of my hair I take a glance at this NBE. The hair on my neck stands up at the sight before me. I

think Mr. Badge said something like "We think he made approach of the North Pole and gravitational field screwed up his collaborate, and crashed to the ice a few thousand years ago. We shipped him to this facility in 1934." Then he adds "We call him NBE1."

Sam decided to butt in. "Sir I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know but that's Megatron."

Mr. Badge turned to him. "He's the leader of the Decepticons." Sam adds.

The other dude said "He has been in critical state since 1935. Your great great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in all of mankind."

_*Wow leave it to my great great grandfather to find something out of the ordinary*_ I thought amazed at the sight of Megatron here.

"The fact is your looking at the source of the modern age. Micro chip, lasers, space flight cars, or reverse engineer, by studying him. NBE1." I caught the sight of Simmons of getting right into my cousins face.

Will nudged me to duck down before I did anything rash. I obeyed him and ducked down again.

I heard Simmons say "that's what we call him."

Secretary of Defence, Keller, decides to speak now. "And you didn't think that the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile robot alien frozen in the basement?"

"Until recent events we had no credible threat to national security."

"Well you got one now!" If I was not treated like an animal being gassed and having to pretend to be out still. Then I would have hugged him. But I was not in the condition, not even in the mood.

Then Will asks "why Earth?" I almost answered but bit my tongue.

Thankfully Sam answers "the Allspark."

I knew that everyone but Sam, Mikeala and me must be confused. "Allspark, What is that?"

Keller asks. Sam answers him once again. "It's a giant cube with a lot if inscriptions on it. Mostly of their language Mr. NBE1 here a.k.a Megatron, that's what they call him, basically the horbitcer of death, wants to use the cube to transform human technology and take over the world. That's their plan."

Simmons asked, "You're sure about that?"

_*No he wants to use it for his tea party. Of course he wants it to take over the world.*_ I thought sarcastically.

Sam said "Yea. You know where it is don't you."

_*Jeez, what else do they have from the Autobots*_ I thought

The other dude bluntly said, "Follow me."

Soon I was passed down to Epps, then the little tour toward another room. I so badly wanted to run to find Bee, but that would have not been a good idea because then Epps and Will would get in trouble. Soon everyone got into this other room. Since I was not allowed to even twitch the slightest, because I know Simmons would see, then Epps and Will here are in for it deep. I only caught some part of the conversation like Simmons asking for an electronic device. Then, even though my eyes are closed a lot of bright light filled the room. Then I heard something like mini-missile shots. Epps jumped a bit so I managed to catch a glimpse of a mini robot in this clear container. It seemed very angry when I caught that glimpse. Then I heard a zap.

"He killed it" Epps murmurs.

Soon I heard the ceiling starting to rattle as the lights began to flicker.

_*Decepticon breech, not good…*_ I thought.

"Sara are you willing to help out as a soldier?" Will asks quietly.

I thought for a second. I want to be a soldier to help others. Like what mom and dad did. They did it with honour Bee was also willing to do what he needs to protect us. I want to help despite my age.

"Yes" I answered, loud enough for Epps and Will to hear me.

Soon everyone began to rush out of the room we were all rushed into the military hangar. I felt Epps take me toward where the men were suiting up.

"Stand up now" he tells me urgently.

I automatically obeyed and got off Epps. He tosses me a military cap. I caught it with ease.

"Hide all your hair under the hat." He tells me and proceeds to suiting up.

I had a hair tie earlier around my wrist, so I tied my hair in a ponytail, then tucked my hair into the cap. Then I realize that I only had my black shirt on.

_*Where did my army jacket go?*_ I thought.

"Heads up and gear up!" I heard Will's voice. I turn around in time to catch a vest he tossed me. I saw that it was a bullet proof vest. Without a second thought I strapped on the bullet proof vest.

"Here's your jacket Sara" Will tells me and at the same time tossing me my jacket. "Your cousin gave it to me when he got out of the car." He adds at my confused expression as I put on my jacket. "I've got a gun and some ammunition ready for you once you've got you're vest on." Will tells me as he held to me a gun and a long belt of bullets in his hands.

"Thanks, I mean, yes sir." I answer, although I had no clue what to tell Will.

I took my weapon and ammunition from Will, I mean Captain Lennox since we are at war here. Then the lights started to flicker again as the building shook when the military crew finished gearing up here.

"You have to take me to my car. He'll know what to do with the cube." Sam says as he approaches Simmons.

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons replies as he fiddles with a weapon.

"Well un-confiscate it." Sam demanded.

I was nearby Sam and Simmons as they started to argue. I kept my hat down and stood with the other soldiers. Soon Sam and Simmons argument ended as Captain Lennox took out his gun and pinned Simmons up against a military vehicle. Another S7 man pointed his gun at Will. I took out my hand held gun and aimed it at that man. Other military personnel started to bash the other S7 members.

"Take the kid to his car!" Will orders Simmons.

"Put your gun down soldier." Simmons replies calmly as he held his hands in the air. "There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

"We didn't ask to be here." Will replies roughly.

"I'm ordering you under S7-Jurisdiction-" Simmons began.

"S7 doesn't exist." This time, Epps was the one that spoke.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people who don't exist." Will spoke sternly at Simmons.

"I'm gonna count to 5." Simmons threatens Will.

"Well I'm gonna count to 3." Will answers as he pointed the gun to Simmons chest.

"And I'm going to count to 1." I answer changing targets to Simmons.

I caught Epps smirk.

"I'm ordering you under S7-Jurisdiction-" Simmons began to me.

"To do what? Get shot and killed? Turn in my uniform? Well I think I have to remind you, but we are in a war here, so you need every available soldier for combat. _Even the ones you decide to experiment on._" I added venomously

I caught sight of Sam, Will, and Epps nodding in approval.

"Simmons." The Secretary of Defence spoke up.

"Yes sir?" Simmons replied immediately. Maybe hoping to arrest me.

"I'd do what they say. Losing really isn't an option for these guys, and girls." John stated as he looked over at Simmons also taking into consideration that there are other females too.

"Alright…You wanna leave the fate of the world to the kid's Camaro, that's cool." Simmons agreed as Will releases him from his grip.

After being pointed out the room Bee was being held in, Sam and me began to run ahead. From the far distance, I heard Bee making a combination of whirring and whining sounds while he lay on the platform. His noises hurt me really badly. It also angered me at the way Bee was being treated.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" I yelled grabbing some men away from freezing Bee at the same time pushing away from Bee.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Sam yelled as he ran in front of some of the men.

I just ran to Bee. I need to him comfort, to let him know that I'm here for him. I told him that I will stand by him and I will. I jumped onto the platform and went to hug Bee at his head the best I could.

"I'm here for you Bee, I'm not going to leave you" I breathlessly told him.

Some tears that were held back began to spill out. Bee did a little whirring noise as he began to coo and nuzzle me. I felt him lean toward my touch as I did the same to him. We stayed together in that position for a moment. But I think Bee enjoyed it as much as I did. Then he notices that the people had stopped probing and spraying him.

"You okay?" Sam asks as 'Bee glance over at him. "They didn't hurt you right?"

Before I knew it, Bee picked me up, and at the same time threw down his visor protector. I caught sight of Captain Lennox worried, but I simply did a small wave to indicate that this was Bee I was referring to. Bee held me close to him and transformed his hand into a cannon and began to point it all around the room.

Not good.

He did not let his guard down as he slid off the platform he was on. I made a gesture to Mikeala to tell Captain Lennox about me being gassed for rescuing Bee. Mikeala nods and proceeds to telling him. Now I have to calm down Bee.

"It's okay Bee. They will not hurt you anymore." I tell him. He still did not let his guard down. "Please Bee." He looks at me makes a little whirring sound and at the same time points at me

and then at Simmons. "Listen Bee, I have friends who did not to see me like that so they helped me out. Bee they will not hurt me again okay trust me." I tell him and at the same time patted his hand. Bee nods at me then he removes his visor protector and transforms his cannon back into his hand.

Now Sam spoke up but I caught him with a smirk at us then he goes serious. "Look the cube is here and the Decepticons are coming. Come on we are going to take you to the Allspark."

Then Sam leads us toward the Allspark chamber, where there in the chamber lays the giant cube. Bee started to approach the cube then he made a little whirring noise to me gesturing the cube and his hands. I saw everyone else on the ground looking confused.

"You need both hands for the cube" I tell Bee. He nods in confirmation. "Don't worry Bee, you can put me down." I tell him with a smile.

Bee puts me down looking at the Sector Seven agents warily. I smile at Bee then tell him "do what you have to do Bee" at the same time gesturing the cube.

Bee nods then turns to focus his attention to the AllSpark. He raises his hands up in the air, looking like he was about to make contact with the cube. Before touching it, the Allspark began to spark. Now before our very eyes, the AllSpark began to shift shape and shrink down to size.

Then Will leans to me and says "do you really understand him?" I blushed a bit because he asked me in a teasing sort of way.

Before I could respond Mikeala replies "of course Captain Lennox, its like how I told you. You saw how they were in that chamber." I swear I did not look at Mikeala but I could feel her smirk at me.

I look at Bee as he shrunk down the cube. He definitely cares about us. But I believe maybe something more to me. I've tried dating before, but they all result in complete failure. That was why I placed my focus in the military. But with Bee, I feel more happy then I have ever been. Even though I have not been around Cybertonians for long, I can't help but feel a daze of deja vu. Especially Optimus as a father figure and Bumblebee being the one I believe is my perfect match. The way the other Autobots teased him jokingly. Then Bee turns to us once he shrunk the cube into a small size.

_[Message from star fleet captain…Let's get to it.] _'Bee used two different broadcasts as he looked at all of us.

"He's right, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." Will says "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that cube out of here and hide it somewhere in the city"

"Right!" John Keller agreed.

"But we can't make a move without the Air Force." Will finishes.

Will, John, and Simmons started to make arrangements about a radio and making a call to the Air Force. Will started to head out with his team, and I was going to follow him too, until he pushed me towards Bumblebee, who was in his car form already.

"Sara, you're going with them." He tells me as he pushes me.

"But-"

"Don't but me, I need a soldier to cover Sam and Mikeala since they are the ones with the cube." He tells me.

I salute Captain Lennox "Sir yes sir" then I jumped into the backseat of Bumblebee.


	10. Fights and Declarations

Sorry you didn't read this chapter. I do not own anyone except Sara Witwicky

* * *

We all went to Mission City and was on the drive when we spotted Optimus as well as the other Autobots pass us. Soon they all swung a U-Turn and began to drive right along us. Soon we spotted a police car from earlier, the Decepticon police car being followed by other terrifying vehicles. This could not be good.

"Block him. Block him. Block him." Sam began to chant.

The big construction truck started to transform. He was scarier then the police car. He started skating through cars and destroying anything in his path making his way to us. Thankfully Optimus transforms as well and the construction truck tackles Optimus causing them to fall over the bridge. I couldn't see them after that, but I was positive Optimus could take him though. We continue on our way to the city. When we got there, Sam, Mikeala and me all exited out of Bee. I went to the army team to see that they began to set up a perimeter and got ready for the aircrafts to show up.

"F-22 has arrived!" Captain Lennox yells as a F-22 Raptor flew over head.

But I felt very uneasy about the aircraft. Firstly there was only one aircraft. I tossed my hat away to get a better view of the aircraft. I spot one Epps starting to contact with the aircraft through his radio. I remember how Rose once told me to take all bits of detail whatever everyone willingly trusts but you have the bad feeling about it. I noted that the aircraft was flying way too low as if it was preparing to shoot. Then I felt my blood freeze.

"Take cover!" I yell to the soldiers. At the same time Ironhide transforms and yells "it's Starscream! Back up and take cover!"

Ironhide and Bumblebee ran over to a truck and started to lift it off the ground to shield us from incoming missiles. The truck did help but not by much because soon everyone was sent flying due to the missiles I believe I was thrown back 15 feet or something because I hitted something hard and felt my gun slide out of my grasp. I sat up slowly because my vision was still blurry. I went down on all fours and felt my gun beside me. Then my vision cleared and I realized that I was on top of this red Corolla that I've sworn I saw it parked **at** the sidewalk, not **on** the sidewalk.

"Anybody hurt? Everybody okay?" Someone shouted.

My body was aching from getting up fast and collapsed onto the car again.

_*Help first, Rest later Sara* _I told myself.

"Oh my god!" Sam yell.

I look up to see the most horrifying sight ever. I saw Bumble Bee crushed underneath a truck and he was slowly crawling away. His legs were torn off.

"Bumblebee" I cried out, ignoring every ache I felt, jumping off the car and running toward Bee.

Seeing Bee in this state hurt me. I did not know whether or not it who it hurt more. Bee or me?

"C'mon Bee, get up! Rachet!" Sam yells and begins to call for help.

Obviously things weren't going well. I heard Lennox and Epps arguing, but I couldn't tell what they were arguing about.

'Bee. "C'mon 'Bee, you have to get up!" Sam told 'Bee again. 'Bee tried as he continued to crawl closer to, me. "We're not going to leave you…" Sam breathed out as he continued to watch 'Bee.

Bee hands Sam the AllSpark. I simply sat in front of Bee, and began to gently stroke his face. It was my only way of reassuring him that everything will be alright. Bee begins nuzzle me again as if it were to reassure me that everything is going to be alright. Mikeala spotted an old tow truck and ran toward it leaving Sam and me with Bee.

"I'm not gonna leave you." Sam and me say simultaneously. This reminds me how many people use to think Rose, Sam and me were triplets since we very much acted alike.

Mikeala came back with the tow truck.

"Sam, Sara. Help me with this." Mikeala asks us as she jumps out of the tow truck.

I assisted Mikeala by attaching the cables to Bumblebee. I pat Bee softly telling him, "We're gonna get you out of this." he made a little click and whir in respond.

Captain Lennox ran up to Sam. "Sam where's the cube?"

"Right there." He ran off then came back with the cube.

"Okay listen I can't leave my guys out there so here's a flare. There's a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare signal the chopper." Captain Lennox instructs.

"I can't do that." Sam replies exasperated.

Lennox grabbed him by the shirt and said "Listen to me you're a soldier now. I need you to take this cube and get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people are going to die. If it helps, take First Lieutenant Witwicky with you. "

Then Captain Lennox turns to me. "I know you want to help with the other soldiers, but I want you to go and cover Sam, at the same time make sure others evacuate."

I nodded "sir yes sir" I salute him. Sam jumped out of the truck and now Captain Lennox tries to get Mikaela to leave but she wouldn't leave until she got Bumble Bee out of there.

"Make sure Bee stays safe." I tell her.

She nods. I went to jump out of the truck as well to follow Sam but, Bumble Bee grabbed my hand with is giant one and pulled me back to him. He put my hand to his face and affectionately nuzzles it.

_*It's now or never Sara*_ I told myself _*let him know*_

"I'll be back I promise I lived through one military mission with my parents I will live through another, but just in case there's something I wanna say." Bee looks at me intently with his baby blue optics to my hazel brown eyes. I took a deep breath "I love you." then I quickly kissed him on the cheek then I went and jumped out of the car before he could show any response.

I have felt rejection before resulting lots of crying and misery for me. I'd rather not face it especially since Bee and me are different species and I am really in love with Bee then anyone I had ever been with. It looked like Sam and Mikaela were doing this same thing I just did.

"Sam we need to go now." I tell Sam going into soldier mode.

Sam nods in agreement then we began to run toward the building. We came across Ironhide and Rachet, then Ironhide tells us

"Sam, Sara. We will protect you," referring to himself and Ratchet. We took off running again. Sam holding the cube and flare and me with my gun hovering over Sam. Ironhide yells to us "keep running and don't stop."

We did run like crazy, until, Starscream slammed right in front of us. Ironhide and Ratchet tried to protect us but were injured. I remembered what I did to the police car when it went after Sam, so I shot a couple rounds on Starscream which did seem to stun him momentarily. Then I grab Sam to continue on running.

I got the idea and I began to fire a couple rounds in the air yelling "Evacuate everyone! A terrorist attack is happening! Evacuate from Mission City! Military soldiers are on it!" This caught people's attention so they began to evacuate.

Now Sam and me continue to run to the building until an idiot driver hit Sam with her car which resulted to accidentally activating the cube. A zap of blue sparks came toward my gun which caused strange symbols to appear on my gun. They look like the ones I saw on the AllSpark. Cybertronian. It must have turn my gun to Cybertronian weapon. I did not waste any time and helped Sam back up and we ran off again. I heard a woman yell and I saw the car that hit Sam transform. I shot a couple of rounds where blue sparks appear over my gun as I shot the creature. The creature then dropped dead. At the same time I spotted Megatron right on our trail. Me and Sam ran inside the building, there we stood a couple seconds to breathe.

"This way Sara" Sam tells me pointing to the stairs while I was keeping guard of Megatron coming any closer to us.

We ran up about like a thousand steps, then climbed all the way to the roof and we spotted the helicopters.

"Sam! Light the flare." I yell as Sam hit it up against one of the walls and soon we started yelling at the helicopters.

Right when Sam was about to hand the men the cube I spotted Starscream who launches a missile at them. I pulled Sam back and onto the ground, shielding him and the cube from the propellers of the crashing helicopter. At that moment Megatron blasts through the ceiling I slightly pushed Sam to the pillars. Sam held onto one of the pillars. I stood at the ledge of the building with my gun at hand.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings? Give me the AllSpark and you may live to be my pets." Megatron tells us.

The hair on my neck stood on his ends as he spoke.

"We're never giving you this AllSpark." Sam replies somewhat bravely and frightened.

"Over my dead body that we will hand you the AllSpark" I reply venomously

"Oh so unwise." Megatron says.

Before I knew it Megatron hits the pillar with a chain. I grabbed onto Sam's hand but the building ledge gave out causing Sam and me to soon fall to our deaths.

_*Sorry Bumblebee*_ I thought seeing that I won't be seeing him again.

I shut my eyes to wait for the impact when no one else but Optimus Prime caught us.

"Hold on to the cube" he warns us as he began to descended, but it wasn't very graceful.

While Optimus was in the middle of climbing down the walls of buildings, Megatron attacked Optimus causing us to fall. Once we fell Optimus opened up his hand so we could get out.

"Sam, Sara. The both of you risked your lives to protect the cube."

"No sacrifice" Sam says

"No victory." I say.

"If I can't defeat Megatron, put the cube in my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me." He was getting up while he said, "It's you and me Megatron."

"No it's just me Prime." Megatron replies "At the end of the day, one shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus says.

My cousin and I hide in the craters that were created from Optimus and Megatron's fall. Optimus wasn't doing to well.

When Sam says. "Sara, both Optimus and Megatron are both the same species. Wouldn't the same concept be the same for Megatron if I put the cube in Megatron's chest? Megatron dies not Optimus."

"Brilliant idea Sam, now we need to wait the right time for Megatron to fall. How's that suppose to happen if Optimus is not doing well now? " I say concerned.

As if my prayers been answered, on my military jacket the military walkie-talkie buzzes to life and I heard Sergeant Major Epps voice say "we got friendlies mixed with bad guys target will be marked. Do you copy First Lieutenant Witwicky?"

"Copy Sergeant Major Epps. Visual on bad guys leader. Possession of alien weapon." I reply to the walkie talkie. I turn to Sam "sneak up to Megatron and wait till I tell you to run and push the cube to Megatron's chest."

"Got it Sara." Sam says.

I quickly hug Sam "good luck."

"Thanks good luck to you too." Sam tells me.

"Possession of alien weapon. Cover the precious cargo at all costs. I repeat cover the precious cargo at all costs First Lieutenant." Captain Lennox orders me.

"Copy that Captain" I reply and snuck forward to Megatron prepared to shoot.

Optimus wasn't doing to well during the fight. I spotted Sam at a distance nearby Megatron and Optimus. I spotted the green light then I began to fire at Megatron. My shooting did a lot of affect to him. I began to shoot at Megatron's limbs which causes him to fall.

"Now Sam!" I shouted.

His arm was about to hit Sam, until I fired another round at his hand temporarily paralysing his hand. Sam took the opportunity to ram the cube into Megatron's chest. He spazzed a bit before he dropped dead. It was over, the battle is done. I ran over to Sam and gave him the biggest hug I could.

"Good job cousin." We ended up saying at the same time.

Then Optimus bends down to us."Sam, Sara I owe you my life. We are in your debt." Optimus stated.

Then Mikaela and Bumble Bee pulled up along with the rest of the Autobots.

"Sorry we couldn't save him." Ironhide hands him a ripped in half Jazz.

"Aww…Jazz." Optimus said. "We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank You. All of you. You honoured us with great bravery." Optimus tells all of us.

"Permission to speak sir." A new voice says. I turn around to find the source of the new voice to see that it was no one else then Bee.

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus tells Bee. "I wish to stay with the Witwicky family." Bee asks.

"If that is their choice." Optimus tells Bee.

Sam tells Bee "Yes, and on behalf of my twin she will say yes."

I looked at Bee and said, "Yes."

After all of this, we went to the military base. In my opinion this was sure one long weekend I had before starting school here. Now Sam and Mikeala are an official couple by the time Rachet was done with them. Then he left to fix the other Autobots and Bumblebee. While I waited for Rachet to get to me, I talked a bit with Optimus to find out more about the Autobots. I learned more about them and that Bee before was a scout. I took into consideration how much Optimus was alike to Rose. They definitely have to meet. Now I looked at Sam and Mikeala as they shared the love seat waiting for the soldiers to get Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron out of wherever Simmons put them. Sam and Mikeala looked happy and content now that they are together.

Sam gave me a halfhearted smile "you didn't wait for his response."

I nodded. Mikeala adds "because you were scared of rejection."

Once again I nodded. "It's now or never. C'mon Sara, Bee has made you happier then I had ever seen you since the past incidents. I can tell you now that Rose would be telling you to go talk to him." Sam tells me.

"You're right, but what about Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron?" I ask.

"Don't worry, we will take of them. I don't think they will mind now that I'm with Sam." Mikeala says wrapping an arm around Sam's neck.

"Of course Mikeala, they appreciate a work of art like you." Sam compliments.

"Thats what I like about you Sam." Then soon they began to kiss.

"I'm gonna find Bee" I tell them with a smile seeing the two of them together.

Rose will obviously be pleased. She told him once that Mikeala will be his girlfriend one day. They both waved me away. I left them on there own and went to the temporary medical ward where Rachet was treating the other Autobots. I walk over to find Rachet treating Ironhide at that moment.

"Hey Rachet, do you know where is Bee?" I asked Rachet.

"He's in the other ward where Rachet repaired his legs. Right now he is resting." Ironhide tells me.

My face fell at the information I received "So I can't see him now." I say dejectively.

"Actually Bee was asking when he could see you." Rachet tells me.

This got me tense.

"I can assure you that it is nothing bad, I'll take you to him now." Rachet adds.

"Sure, thanks" I reply as I crawled onto Rachet's hand.

"Sara, take into consideration that Bee will never hurt you." Ironhide tells me.

I nod at his words then Rachet carries me to where Bumblebee was resting. I was fidgeting a bit trying to keep myself calm. I saw Bumblebee on the floor transforming his hand to a cannon and back again.

"Bumblebee stop playing around" Rachet orders.

"Alright Rachet but-" Bumblebee stops when he spots me on Rachet's hand.

His optics lighted up at the sight of me, I couldn't help it but smile and wave at him.

"Sara's here to talk to you so I'll leave the two of you alone" Rachet says as he placed me on Bumblebee's outstretched hand and then left.

I rubbed my neck trying to get myself to relax to talk to Bee. I have to know what he felt toward me even though I will be rejected. I mean it may not be impossible for us to be together, but I bet he would want to be with a human. I spotted Bee looking at me intently.

I took a deep breath and said. "Bee, about what I said earlier today-"

He interrupts me by saying, "You regret saying it." I noted how his door wings drooped as he said it.

"No, I don't regret it." Then I looked down and said "It's just that I know you won't feel the same way, because I am human soldier and you are an Autobot scout."

"How do you know that?" Bee asks confused.

I look up confused for a moment then smile in realization. "So you do feel the same way?" I ask him.

He nods then with his free hand he begins to rub his neck. "I honestly been in love with you ever since I first saw you in that junk yard. Everything about you draws me to you. But the one thing that drew me to you was your laughter. Every moment since then I felt that I had to get to know you then. I began to tell Optimus, Ironhide, Rachet and Jazz about you to a point where they began to tease me and such. Actually they were all pushing me to tell you how I felt about you, but I was scared. Not at you but of the idea that you might reject me." Bee concludes.

"Bee, well I don't regret a word I told you at all. But you would want to be with me even if I am human and you are robot?" I ask hesitantly

"You are the most beautiful human I have ever seen." Bee tells raising me to him and nuzzling me affectionately.

I gave a sigh of content. "And you're the handsomest robot I have ever seen." I tell him gently stroking his face.

He held me close to his chest, and I felt my eyelids start to drop.

Before I fell asleep I tell Bee "I love you Bumblebee"

"I love you too Sara" he mumbles sounding tired. Soon I was fast asleep right into my Bumblebee's arms, happy and loved.


	11. Life Now

My last chapter for this story. Enjoy and please Read and Review. I do not own anyone except Sara Clarissa Witwicky.

* * *

5 months later after Mission City

After all the commotion in Mission City, Sector 7 was on the brink of termination, so Simmons as a lot of kissing up to do. All of the dead bodies of the Decepticons were dumped into the deepest part of the ocean. Ironhide had become the guardian of the Lennox family. Not to mention this battle bought my family as well as the Lennox family and Mikeala all closer together. The military soldiers volunteered to alert the other civilians about Rose's disappearance even the Autobots volunteered to as well. My aunt and uncle were so pleased to hear the help they will get. Actually to remind me, the reaction of my aunt and uncle and Sarah Lennox meeting the Autobots was memorable. Firstly Sarah reacted to Ironhide as if he was a puppy. Actually there was a kidnapper who attempted to kidnap Annabelle when Sarah went to greet Will, Ironhide transformed not only scaring off the kidnapper, but getting Annabelle back. Sarah was ecstatic to hear that Ironhide was there guardian. Well as for me and Bee well lets just say the both of us were surprised at the reactions of my Aunt Judy, Uncle Ron and Sarah Lennox. Firstly Sarah Lennox thought that we made such a cute couple. Then she reminded me how opposites attract and balance one another. Well as for my aunt and uncle, well my aunt was pleased to find that Bee was not only adorable, but the family guardian, it is the best for me since I am a soldier so he can protect me. My uncle was pleased I found someone that they can approve on and now he is telling Bee and Sam to schedule dates at the same time so that way Bee can drive off and take me to a date so Sam can save on parking.

Soon Aunt Judy was going on how Optimus Prime should get to know Rose. Then whisper to me how Rose needs a push to date. As for the will my parents left me, I will be a soldier, but the Autobots got me into the new military crew with Autobots and human soldiers called NEST. Since I am a soldier, and I know about the Autobots I can only join on the mission. Pretty much I can live a normal school life. Right now the Autobots, along with my family the Lennox family and Epps are at my house for a gathering. At this very moment I am holding the video tape to Annabelle saying her first three words.

_Flashback-_

_Annabelle was on the couch drinking a formula Sarah is feeding her. We are still waiting for the Autobots to arrive. Sarah is talking to Mrs. Epps about the Autobots till Annabelle pushed the bottle away and yelled._

"_Mama"_

_Everyone froze except me holding the video camera Will dropped._

"_She said her first word" Sarah yells._

_Will rushes to hug Sarah and Annabelle. _

"_Dada" Annabelle yells once again trying to get the attention of her parents but failing to._

"_She said her second word, she said her second word." Will exclaims excitedly. "Wait till Ironhide and the other Autobots hear this."_

_Annabelle perked up to the mention of Ironhide. She began balling her hands and hitting her parents shoulders._

"_What is it Annabelle?" Sarah asks._

"_'Hide" she response._

"_What!" Will and Sarah say._

"_Hide, Hide, Hide!" she yells._

_Sam smothers a laugh, "I think she is asking for Ironhide." Sam explains._

R_ealization dawns on Will and Sarah. Mikeala takes hold of Annabelle._

"_Don't worry Annabelle, Ironhide and the others will be coming soon." She tells Annabelle. She seems to nod at Mikeala._

"_We made one good-looking and smart baby!" Will exclaims lifting Sarah in the air._

"_Trust Will to say that" Epps jokes._

"_Annabelle knows three words" Sarah exclaims excitedly then begins to count off with her fingers. "Mama, Dada and Hide, Honey where is the video camera?" Sara then asks Will._

_It looks like Will was about to swear but Epps wacked him in the head "Thanks Epps, the video camera...um" he turns around to see me with it. I stop recording. "Sara pass me the video camera."_

"_Sure Captain Lennox" I tell him, then slipped the memory chip between my fingers and tossed him the camera._

"_How many times do I have to tell you its Will" Will sighs dramatically. _

_He looks at the camera which was when I began to slowly step back from the crowd. Sam, aunt Judy, uncle Ron all smothered a laugh as well as Sarah, Epps._

"_Well I need some fresh air, so I'll be at the roof if you need me" I say walking backwards slowly._

"_Sara!" Will yells._

_Now I take off running to my bedroom._

_-End Flashback_

I laugh at the funny memory of Will chasing after me. Then I saw the Autobots as well as Bee coming to the house. I stood up excited to see Bee.

"Everyone the Autobots are here!" I yell excitedly.

I jumped up on the roof. Big mistake. I slipped on the roof and tumbled down. I braced myself for the impact, when I felt myself fall into a pair of arms. I open my eyes to see this guy holding onto me bridal style. I have to say this guy is hot. I mean blond hair cut like Sam somewhat spiked up with black ends. One nice evenly tanned skin. White shirt with a yellow sports jacket with a black stripe. Not to mention black pair of jeans with yellow converse with black stripes. But what caught my ideal attention was that this guys eyes was baby blue just like Bee.

The guy smiles and says "so what do you think?"

I did the one thing I outgrew. I began to stutter "I...I...I mean"

I mean this handsome boy just asked me how he looks. What else would be my response? Wait he is

wearing the same colours like my Bee does.

"Bee" I exclaim excitedly.

He smiles "yup and in person."

"How did you turn human?" I asked and gently poked him.

Bee seemed amused at me poking him.

"Well , I developed something for us Autobots called a holoform. It is very much like a hologram except the holoform is solid." A voice from behind me stated.

I peeked over Bee's arms to see three men behind Bee all wearing smirks on their face except the guy in the middle was the tallest. The first man that spoke looked to be in his late 20's. He had chestnut brown hair with a black shirt and neon yellow sports jacket. He had a black shirt underneath along with black jeans and sneakers. I noted how, with red markings, and a very familiar symbol on his left jacket sleeve, the Autobot symbol. Not to mention blue eyes. This man had to be Ratchet.

The other man looked about the same age as Ratchet, he had a gruff looking exterior to him. He wore a black shirt and on top of that he had a black leather jacket. He had black hair, cut into the same style as Will's. He was rather muscular, and like 'Bee and Ratchet, he had the same coloured eyes. Also with red markings, and on his left jacket sleeve was the Autobot symbol. He also had black sneakers and black jeans. This has to be Ironhide.

The other man looked a bit younger than Ratchet and Ironhide. He looked to be in his mid 20s. He had dirty blonde hair that was slightly spiked. He too, wore a sports jacket. His was a navy blue colour with red stripe across his jacket. On his jacket, with red markings, and the Autobot symbol was on his left jacket sleeve. He also wore a black shirt underneath the jacket. He wore a pair of black jeans and a pair of, black sneakers. He also had blue eyes. This obviously has to be Optimus Prime.

"Not exactly what I had in mind of clothes for a CMO" I tell Ratchet.

"This is what I wear when I am off duty." Ratchet replies.

"Well good choice but I still like Bumblebee the best" I reply gently kissing Bee's neck.

Bee captures my lips and begins to kiss me so passionately, and I would have been really happy if the other Autobots weren't watching me. I wrap my arms around Bee leaning close to Bee.

"Sara, I still want my chip back!" Will calls out.

"Come on Autobots let's go surprise them" I say as the Autobots and me (being carried by Bee) went inside the house.


End file.
